Naruko: The Legend Of Miko
by The Faking Hoaxers
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang seorang gadis yang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki kekuatan Miko yang luar biasa. Dapatkah Naruko sang Miko dan Daichi sang penjaga membawa kedamaian dunia ketika Naruko diincar oleh seseorang yang mengincar kekuatannya? #gapinterbikinsummary Warning inside. Author baru!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruko!**

**PAIRING: NaruX... (belum tau)**

**RATE: T atau T+ buat jaga-jaga**

**DISCLAIMER: Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**GENRE: ROMANCE (LITTLE BIT), ACTION, SUPERNATURAL, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY, DLL (banyak deh pokoknya.**

**WARNING!**** GAJE, OOC, GARING BANGET, AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, AUTHOR BARU GABUNG, FEM!NARU, GENDERBEND, ALUR KECEPETAN, BASHING CHARA (Mungkin), ADA OC (mungkin di chap-chap depan), ANCUR BABAK-BELUR, DAN SERANGKAIAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA...**

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! Saya Author baru di FFN , jadi mohon bimbingannya! **

"**TALKING"**

'**THINKING'**

**GAK SUKA FIC INI? TEKAN CLOSE!**

**DLDR!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

**~Introduction~**

**Tahun 20XX adalah tahun yang dianggap telah mendekati zaman post-modern atau bisa dibilang, memulai masa depan. Di saat itu ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi sudah (walaupun tidak 100%) bisa dibilang maju.**

**Di saat itu pula muncul orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan secara akal sehat.**

**Mereka adalah 'Miko'.**

**Ada 9 Miko yang ada, dan kini muncul Miko baru,**

**Namun sayang, Miko tersebut diincar oleh seseorang..**

**Tapi nanti akan muncul seseorang;**

**Seseorang yang akan menjaga sang Miko, **

**Dan seseorang yang sangat berharga di mata Miko tersebut..**

**.**

**.**

**Dari sinilah kisah tentang Miko itu dimulai...**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Konoha City, Kediaman Namikaze, Pukul 06.30~

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"UWAAA AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya, dan menyadari bahwa ia terlambat bangun.

Dengan kecepatan Hiraishin (ngaco) gadis yang ternyata bernama Naruko itu menyambar handuk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Skip beberapa menit kemudian̴

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, Naruko segera menyambar roti isi yang ada dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

"NARU-CHAN! MAKAN SARAPANMU DAHULU!" teriak Kushina, ibu Naruko. Sedangkan ayahnya, Minato, hanya cengengesan melihat tingkah laku putri semata wayangnya yang selalu begitu tiap pagi.

"AKU BERANGKAT, IBU, AYAH!" balas (teriak) Naruko dari luar rumah, menghiraukan teriakan ibunya, lalu mulai berlari menuju halte bis terdekat.

Di halte, ia melihat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah darah, berpakaian t-shirt biru dengan warna lengannya hitam dan celana berwarna abu-abu gelap yang dilipat di ujungnya berdiri di situ.

'siapa, ya? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya.' Pikir Naruko.

Tak berselang lama bis tujuan halte dekat sekolah Naruko tiba. Saat ia naik, ternyata remaja itu juga ikut naik dan duduk tak jauh darinya.

Selama perjalanan, Naruko hanya memandangi remaja itu.

Hanya ada 1 kata di pikirannya, 'tampan.'

DEG!

'perasaan apa ini?' tanya Naruko dalam hati. Kayaknya ada yang lagi jatuh cinta nih..(#BUAGH!)

"ada apa?" tanya si remaja itu lembut, tapi tiba-tiba. Naruko kaget.

"E-eh? T-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruko guguk, eh gugup (#DUAGH).

"oh." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut si remaja. Naruko kembali meneruskan kegiatannya memandangi remaja itu.

'Kulitnya putih,

Rambutnya merah gelap, bahkan lebih gelap dari Ibu atau Kak Kurama,

Matanya bahkan sebiru lautan.'

Tak hanya itu saja, Naruko terkikik geli karena melihat si remaja yang tertidur begitu pulas padahal bis yang mereka tumpangi belum lama berangkat.

CKIT! Bis yang Naruko tumpangi sampai di halte tujuan. Naruko pun turun dan berlari menuju sekolah, meninggalkan remaja tadi tertidur dan terbawa bis entah ke mana.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Gerbang KHS sudah di depan mata, dan Naruko terlihat ngos-ngosan berlari dari halte ke sekolah yang jaraknya bisa dibilang medium 'lah.

Sedikit lagi!

Dan...

Samp-

"Terlambat lagi, Dobe?" celetuk seorang remaja pria berambut Chickenbutt biru donker.

-ai.

Naruko hanya bisa kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi Chubby-nya yang malah menambah kesan imutnya.

Ya, Naruko memang tidak menyukai ketua OSIS KHS macam ini. Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari pengusaha kaya di kota Konoha, memang selalu berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah, menunggu murid yang selalu telat tiba ke sekolah, contohnya ya si Naruko ini.

"Ya sudah, karena belum 100% terlambat, jadi kau boleh ke kelasmu Dobe."

"baik, Uchiha-san." Balas Naruko separo mengejek sambil berjalan ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Naruko.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah OSIS KHS yang terkenal dingin, tegas, dll. Dia digelari 'Pangeran Gunung Es' karena sifat pendiam dan dinginnya yang bahkan lebih dingin daripada gunung Kilimanjaro.

Tapi sifat dingin itu seketika meleleh ketika Sasuke bertemu Naruko yang sifatnya keras kepala, tak mau diam bahkan sedetik saja, ribut, periang, & percaya diri.

Naruko dulu pernah menyukai Sasuke, tetapi karena pernah ditolak bahkan dihina oleh Sasuke, Naruko membuang rasa sukanya pada Sasuke jauh-jauh.

Anehnya, kini sang 'Pengeran Gunung Es' itu malah sering menemuinya. Entah apa maunya.

SKIP TIME aja lah.

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh murid KHS tak terkecuali Naruko. Kali ini dia mau makan bentonya sendirian di atap sekolah.

Kenapa?

Soalnya bento (yang faktanya memang enak) milik Naruto selalu dimintai oleh teman sekelasnya. Karena malas memberi, jadi dia ngungsi ke atap. (ck,ck,ck...pelit amat! #Duagh)

Saat membuka pintu atap sekolah, Naruko merasakan semilir angin bertiup, menimpa rambut twintails pirang Naruko. Namun baru saja dia akan duduk, tiba-tiba-

"makan siang, Dobe?"

-terdengar suara yang rada-rada familiar di telinganya.

'Sial! Baru di gerbang bertemu, sekarang di atap. Sial banget kau Naru!' sesal Naruko, kemudian menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"U-Uchiha-san? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruko.

"hn, hanya menikmati semilir angin" jawab Sasuke.

...

"kau membawa makanan, dobe?"

DUARR! Naruko sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

"Boleh aku minta?" pinta Sasuke.

DUARRR!

LEBIH BURUK LAGI, TERNYATA!

"tidak." Tolak Naruko sambil menjauhkan bentonya.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan dobe."

SIAL! Pikir naruko. Mau tak mau terpaksa Naruko harus membagi bentonya, dalam hatinya Naruko memaki-maki Sasuke.

Setelah hampir sebagian isi kotak bekal Naruko dibabat habis oleh Sasuke, Naruko langsung menutup kotak bekalnya.

"hey Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"apa?" balas Naruko kasar.

"kau sudah punya kekasih atau belum?" tanya Sasuke.

"memangnya kenapa?" jawab Naruko dengan nada kasar tapi polos & balik nanya.

"hn, hanya bertanya saja."

"belum."

"ano, Dobe, mau-"

"UWAA! Pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai 5 menit lagi! Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas!" Ujar Naruko memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sambil mengecek jam tangan bergambar Kyuubi di dalamnya, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"kau tidak mau kembali ke kelas?" tanya Naruko.

"hn, nanti saja." Jawab Sasuke padat, singkat, dan agak tidak jelas (?)

"ya sudah, aku duluan ya Uchiha-san." Ujar Naruko seraya menutup pintu atap dan turun ke bawah. Meninggalkan sasuke yang masih berdiri terdiam di sana.

Sambil tersenyum tipis.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Sepulang sekolah̴

Naruko kini berdiri di halte menunggu kedatangan bis yang mengarah ke rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan preman berjalan menghampirinya. Naruko jelas ketakutan, apalagi ketika preman-preman sialan itu mengelilingi Naruko.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Naruko berkata kepada preman-preman tersebut, "A-apa yang kalian ingin lakukan?"

"apa yang ingin kami lakukan? Hahaha, kami hanya ingin 'bermain' denganmu." Ujar salah seorang preman yang sepertinya merupakan bos mereka, diikuti anggukan preman yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba 2 preman mulai memegang masing-masing tangan Naruko. Naruko langsung memberontak tapi apa daya tenaga preman-preman tersebut lebih besar darinya.

"L-lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruko.

Sementara yang dibentak hanya menyeringai dan mulai memajukan tangannya ke arah Naruko.

"hehehe, mari kita mulai~" ujar salah satu preman sambil terkekeh gaje.

Naruko hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya. Namun tiba-tiba..

"LEPASKAN GADIS ITU!"

Preman-preman tersebut lantas menoleh dan Naruko membuka matanya. Ternyata remaja yang dia lihat tadi pagi, kini berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"siapa kau?" tanya salah seorang preman.

"pergilah, jangan ganggu kami! Atau kau akan habis di rumah sakit!" ujar preman lainnya meremehkan.

Tiba-tiba remaja itu meninju muka preman yang paling dekat dengannya hingga si preman tadi mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Si preman tadi langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"Kurang ajar kau boca-" belum selesai salah seorang preman membentak, tiba-tiba sol sepatu kets putih bergaris merah remaja itu mencium mukanya dengan 'penuh kasih sayang'. Lantas si preman bernasib sama dengan preman 1.

"HAJAR DIA!" perintah si bos preman-preman tadi. Lalu preman-preman yang tersisa sekitar.. (#author ngitung) ..5 orang berlari dan mulai menghajar si remaja.

Namun remaja itu terlihat lebih tangguh. Buktinya, 4 orang preman sudah terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Kini tersisa dua preman lagi. Kali ini salah satu preman ini mulai mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantung jaketnya. Dan mulai menyerang si remaja dengan membabi buta.

CRASSH!

"Ugh!" Pisau si preman berhasil melukai pipi kiri si remaja. Preman tadi menyeringai. Darah mulai mengalir dan si remaja mulai menyerang si preman. Dengan cepat tangan si remaja memegang pergelangan tangan si preman yang memegang pisau, dan memutarnya ke kiri.

KRAK!

"AARRGHH!" si preman mulai mengerang.

"ini balasan karena sudah melukaiku." Ucap si remaja, lalu mulai meninju rahang bawah si preman dengan kuat.

"UARGH!" erang si preman tadi, dan langsung tersungkur ke tanah.

Si remaja kini menghadap si bos preman seraya berkata, "kini tinggal kau lagi."

Si bos mulai kelabakan, dan melepas cengkramannya dari tangan Naruko dan mulai menghampiri si remaja dengan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari kantung celananya.

"MATI KAU."

Si bos mengayunkan pisaunya dengan cepat. Namun masih kalah cepat dengan si remaja. Buktinya, kini tangan dengan pisau si bos malah dicengkram kuat oleh si remaja.

"kita lihat siapa yang akan mati" ujar si remaja dingin.

KRAK! Si remaja memutar pergelangan tangan si bos dengan kuat lalu membantingnya . si bos hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Kini si bos hanya bisa terkapar di tanah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Naruko yang melihat adegan pertarungan yang baru kali ini ia melihatnya secara live, hanya bisa terdiam, lalu jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanya si remaja lembut sambil memegang tangan Naruko, lalu membantunya berdiri. DEG! Tiba-tiba Naruko merasakan sesuatu lagi.

"hei? kau tak apa-apa?" tanya si remaja lagi. 'Kawaii.."pikir remaja itu.

"ah! Apa-?" Naruko baru sadar.

"tenang, kau sudah aman." Ucap si remaja.

"t-terima kasih, um..luka di pipimu...?" tanya Naruko ketika melihat pipi remaja itu yang terluka.

"tidak apa-apa, ini sudah biasa." Jawab remaja itu.

"Umm..namaku Namikaze Naruko, namamu siapa?" ucap Naruko mengajak berkenalan. Tapi belum juga remaja itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruko tiba-tiba bis menuju rumah Naruko tiba. Dengan segera Naruko masuk kedalamnya.

"maaf, aku terburu-buru! Oh, iya, terima kasih atas bantuannya! Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi!" teriak Naruko seraya melambaikan tangannya lewat jendela bis.

Bis yang ditumpangi Naruko melaju kencang, meninggalkan remaja tadi tersenyum sendirian di halte.

Di dalam bis, Naruko baru ingat kalau dia belum mengetahui nama remaja itu.

'aduuh! Aku lupa menanyakan nama dan alamat anak itu! Dasar Baka-Naruko!' pikirnya merutuki dirinya sendiri

Sedangkan dari tempat lain...

"Kau hanya miliku, Naruko, hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu, Naruko, hanya aku!"

**OOPS! TBC!**

**Author Side:**

**Basi 'n garing ya?**

**Akhirnya kelar juga nulisnya, hasil mikir SKS (Sistem Kebut Sembarangan)nya. **

**Susah juga bikin Introduction di atas. Introduction itu nantinya bakal jadi pedoman dalam Fic ini.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari tema fandom manga tetangga, 'Blazer Drive' (walaupun ga 100% ada hal yang diambil dari manga itu sih) karya saudaranya Masashi-sensei, Seishi Kishimoto . dan saat merancang plotnya Author nyaris bikin Fic category Naruto ini menjadi Crossover dengan Blazer Drive. **

**Fic ini nantinya bakal menceritakan kehidupan Naruko(halaah!), dan masalah remaja berambut merah tadi bakal keluar di chap-chap kedepan. Lalu juga bakal keluar siapa yang monolog gaje (#BUGH)di akhir cerita tadi ****. **

**Chapter Depan:**

**Murid Baru!**

**Ingat! Mau review & Flame boleh, asal flamenya jangan 'ngomporin' banget!**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruko!**

**PAIRING: NaruX... (belum tau)**

**RATE: T atau T+ buat jaga-jaga**

**DISCLAIMER: udah pasti Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING! GAJE, OOC, GARING BANGET, AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, AUTHOR BARU GABUNG, FEM!NARU, GENDERBEND, ALUR KECEPETAN, BASHING CHARA (Mungkin), ADA OC, ANCUR BABAK-BELUR, DAN SERANGKAIAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA...**

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! Saya Author baru di FFN , jadi mohon bimbingannya! **

"**TALKING"**

'**THINKING'**

**Logo '| [The Faking Hoaxers] |' bisa berarti skip time**

**GAK SUKA FIC INI? TEKAN CLOSE!**

**DLDR!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Konoha High School, di kelas XI A, pagi hari~

Naruko masih mengingat kejadian kemarin sore, dan masih mengingat remaja yang menolongnya itu.

'Siapa dia ya..?' pikir Naruko.

"Kamu kenapa, Naru-chan" tegur Hinata.

"E-eh? Tidak apa-apa." Balas Naruko kaget.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi-Sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa Kakashi.

"SELAMAT PAGI JUGA SENSEI." Balas seisi kelas XI A.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari Kumo Gakuen." Jelas Kakashi.

"silahkan masuk." Lanjutnya. Lalu si murid baru masuk ke kelas.

Seketika suasana tenang berganti ricuh (hah?) karena siswi-siswi di kelas XI A (except Naruko & Hinata) berteriak gaje karena ga bisa ngeliat barang bagus (Dibakar). Naruko sendiri membelalakkan mata,

Karena murid baru itu adalah REMAJA YANG MENOLONGNYA!

"diam semuanya!" Perintah Kakashi. Seketika kelas jadi tenang lagi.

"perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Kakashi lagi.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Nama saya Sagara Daichi. Panggil saja Daichi. Saya pindahan dari Kumo Gakuen. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap remaja itu mengenalkan dirinya.

'ternyata namanya Daichi.' Pikir Naruko.

"Baiklah Daichi-san, sekarang kamu duduk di sebelah Naruko. Naruko, tunjukkan tempatmu." Perintah Kakashi panjang. Naruko pun mengacungkan jarinya.

'dia kan...?' pikir Daichi, lalu berjalan ke arah Naruko.

"baiklah, semuanya, keluarkan buku bahasa Inggris masing-masing dan buka halaman 24." Perintah Kakashi. Dengan menurut semua murid mengeluarkan bukunya masing-masing.

Tapi tidak dengan Naruko..

'haduh! Aku kelupaan membawa buku bahasa inggris!' pikir Naruko sambil mengacak-acak tasnya.

"bagaimana ini?" ucap Naruko lirih. Sedangkan Daichi yang melihat gelagat Naruko langsung memberikan bukunya.

"ini." Ujarnya.

"eh?" pekik Naruko gaje, namun ia tetap menerima buku Daichi.

Melihat (separuh) keadian itu, Kakashi bertanya, "kau lupa membawa buku lagi, Naruko-san?"

"eh, saya-" "bukan sensei, saya yang lupa." Daichi memotong pembicaraan itu.

"begitu ya. Karena kau murid baru, jadi kuberi keringanan. Tapi lain kali jangan lakukan lagi!" tegur Kakashi.

"ha'i, sensei." Balas Daichi.

Sementara itu, di bangku pojok kiri belakang, ada yang melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

"waktunya istirahat. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Ujar Kakashi menutup pelajaran.

"TERIMA KASIH JUGA SENSEI." Balas seluruh murid.

Tak lama setelah bayangan Kakashi hilang dari kelas, seluruh murid pun ada yang keluar kelas dan ada yang mengeluarkan makanannya.

Namun baru saja Daichi mengeluarkan milkshake-nya, tiba-tiba Naruko menariknya dan membawanya pergi.

"E-eh? Kenapa kau menyeretku?" tanya Daichi.

"ayo, ikut aku!" jawab Naruko.

"kemana?" tanya Daichi lagi.

"ayo, ikuti saja!" jawab Naruko, lagi.

Naruko menarik Daichi melewati tangga di gedung sekolah itu, hingga akhirnya sampai di atap sekolah.

"atap sekolah? Untuk apa?" tanya Daichi.

"yup! Sebenarnya aku ingin berterima kasih atas pertolongan Daichi-kun kemarin sore dan pagi tadi!" jelas Naruko seraya menyodorkan kotak bekalnya.

"e-eh, sebenarnya aku sendiri masih kenyang." Tolak Daichi halus.

"jangan sungkan-sungkan, makanlah!" paksa Naruko.

"tidak, terima kasih."

"ayo di makan! Aku sudah capek membuatnya!" paksa Naruko.

"tidak." Tolak Daichi.

"ayolah! Apa perlu aku suapi?" Daichi jadi agak membelalakkan mata mendengarnya. Apalagi ia melihat naruto menggembungkan pipinya, menambah kesan imutnya. Rasanya Daichi ingin mimisan di sana.

"baiklah, baiklah! Aku terima." Ujar Daichi menyerah.

Akhirnya dengan setengah hati Daichi pun mau memakan bekal Naruko sambil disuapi (ciee..#Buagh). Tetapi mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka sedang dimata-matai oleh beberapa murid lain di balik pintu atap sekolah.

"enaknya jadi anak baru itu." Gumam Kiba kesal diiringi anggukan lainnya.

"aku jadi cemburu melihat Naruko bisa langsung dekat dengannya." Ujar Ino iri.

Pipinya bersemu merah Hinata melihat kejadian tadi.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN DISINI?"

Dengan cepat Kiba cs menegokkan kepalanya masing-masing. Ternyata yang mereka lihat adalah...

ANKO-SENSEI!

Semuanya langsung kocar-kacir gak karuan kayak PKL diuber-uber Satpol PP (?).

Sedangkan yang di atap tidak mendengar suara gaduh di tangga, malah asyik meneruskan kegiatannya...(-_-!)

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Begitulah, ketika Naruko ingin ke atap sekolah, ia selalu mengajak Daichi, baik untuk makan siang bareng, ataupun cuman nyantai atau nyari angin , karena jalan pulang yang sama, Naruko dan Daichi pun selalu pulang bersama.

Naruko sendiri merasakan 'sesuatu' ketika bersama Daichi. Seperti ada kehangatan ketika bersama Daichi. Sedangkan Daichi merasakan hal yang sama juga. Dia merasa ada kecocokan dirinya dengan Naruko.

Bahkan, akhir-akhir ini Daichi sering menggandeng tangan Naruko, membuat siswa -siswi KHS pada cemburu berat, dan membuat seorang murid KHS mengepalkan tangan karena cemburu, kesal, dan murka sekaligus.

Walaupun sebenarnya Daichi melakukan itu tidak hanya karena 'cinta', tetapi juga karena ini merupakan bagian dari 'tugas' yang diberikan untuknya.

Sepulang sekolah, sore hari~

Naruko & Daichi kini berada di halte bis.

"ngg, Daichi-kun." Ucap Naruko memulai percakapan.

"apa?" balas Daichi.

"a-ano...apa Daichi-kun sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Naruko.

Daichi pun kaget, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya."

Daichi bisa melihat pipi Naruko sedikit memerah, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"belum."

CKIIT! bis yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba.

"lihat, bisnya sudah datang!" ucap Naruko mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka lalu naik ke dalam bis tersebut.

Selama perjalanan Naruko hanya diam saja, sembari melirik-lirik ke arah Daichi.

Sedangkan yang dilirik? Hanya tertidur pulas. Namanya juga kebiasaan, selalu tertidur di angkutan umum.

CKIT! Bis akhirnya sampai di halte dekat rumah Naruko. Lalu Naruko turun dari bisnya.

'Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan..?' pikir Naruko.

.tik~

.tok~

'Ah iya!

DAICHI-KUN!'

Naruko kembali menaiki bis dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Daichi.

"bangun, Daichi-kun! Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Naruko. Sementara Daichi, dengan mata yang masih memerah karena mengantuk, hanya diam dan mengikuti Naruko turun.

Setelah turun dari bis, Naruko dan Daichi akhirnya berjalan sampai pertigaan jalan tersebut.

"Hoaam. Sampai bertemu lagi, Naruko." Ujar Daichi masih mengantuk rupanya.

"sampai jumpa juga." Balas Naruko sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Dari kejauhan, ada sosok yang tidak menyukai kejadian tadi.

"kau milikku, Naruko! Tidak ada yang bisa mendekatimu kecuali aku!"

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Di atap, siang hari~

Seperti biasa, ada 2 remaja berbeda gender sedang asik-asikan duduk di salah satu tempat di atap sekolah. Sepertinya atap sekolah adalah tempat nongkrong favorit mereka, ya.

Suasananya hening. Angin semilir berhembus, menerpa 2 remaja tadi dengan lembut.

Naruko sedang asik merasakan angin menimpanya, sedangkan Daichi sedang asik sendiri menyeruput milkshakenya.

Entah kerena apa, Naruko menaruh kepalanya di pundak Daichi. Daichi jelas tertegun.

"bolehkah..?" tanya Naruko. Daichi mengangguk.

Akhirnya keduanya hanya menikmati angin semilir menimpa tubuh mereka.

"Naruko." Ucap Daichi.

"Ya?" balas Naruko.

"bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ke taman?" ajak Daichi.

"taman? Boleh juga. " Ujar Naruko setuju.

Tiba-tiba...

"EKHEM! Jangan bermesra-mesraan di sini!"

Naruko dan Daichi menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu atap.

"S-siapa yang bermesra-mesraan?" sergah Naruko. Wajahnya merah padam.

"lalu apa yang kulihat tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"e-etoo.."

"sudahlah, lebih baik kalian kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai 10 menit lagi." Perintah Sasuke. Daichi dan Naruko hanya menurut dan turun ke bawah, kembali ke kelas.

Sementara Sasuke hanya melihat kedua remaja berbeda gender tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sore hari, di taman Konoha~

Terlihat sepasang remaja berbeda gender sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman Konoha yang luasnya membahana(?) .

"Daichi-kun." Ucap Naruto memulai percakapan.

"hm?" balas Daichi.

"danau di sana sangat indah sekali. Mengingatkanku ketika masih kecil, ketika aku dan Nii-sanku bermain di sana."

"kau punya kakak?"

"ya, namanya Namikaze Kurama."

"kalau aku melihat danau itu, aku jadi teringat ketika aku bermain dengan Ibu dan Ayah saat di Kumo dulu."

"menyenangkan sekali." Gumam Naruko.

"iya. Tetapi sekarang Ayah sudah tiada. Kini hanya aku dan Ibu." Raut muka Daichi berubah menjadi agak sedih.

"maaf."

"tidak apa-apa." Daichi tersenyum lembut.

Hening...

"ne, Naruko." Ucap Daichi.

"ya?" balas Naruko.

"sebenarnya..."

"Ya?"

"aishiteru yo."

"Eh?!" Naruko terkejut. Ternyata Daichi menembaknya saat itu juga.

"bagaimana?"

"a-aishiteru mo, Daichi kun."

"oh iya, Naruko-chan."

"apa?"

"ngg...ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberi kepadamu."

"apa itu?"

"ini." Daichi mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut orange dengan logo spiral dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya kepada Naruko.

"terima kasih." Jawab Naruko. Lalu dia memasang jepit rambut itu di rambut pirangnya.

Suasana sunyi akhirnya menghampiri kedua remaja itu. Naruko menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Daichi, sedangkan Daichi mempererat duduknya dengan Naruko dan memeluknya dengan tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

Di bagian lain Taman Konoha..

"enaknya jadi Naruko, bisa dekat dengan laki-laki tampan." Komentar Ino iri.

"sialan kau Daichi! Ternyata dia duluan yang menemukan pasangannya!" maki Kiba. Siapa suruh lo jomblo. (#Digatsuga)

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah melihat adegan tadi.(again?)

"Seandainya aku dan Tenten-hime bisa sedekat itu." Gumam Neji, sambil membayangkan dia dan gebetannya, Tenten.

Readers pasti bingung, gimana mereka tau NaruUzu lagi kencan di sana?

Look the flashback!

Flashback, siang tadi!

Ino sedang berada di tangga menuju atap sekolah untuk mencari Naruko, karena pelajaran selanjutnya bakal dimulai 10 menit lagi.

'sudah pasti ia di atap. Itu kan kebiasaannya.' Pikir Ino.

Saat Ino berada di pintu atap, secara ga sengaja (atau sengaja?) ia melihat dan mendengar salah satu adegan di atap sekolah tadi:

"**bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ke taman?" ajak Daichi.**

"**taman? Boleh juga." Ujar Naruko setuju.**

Jelas Ino langsung tersenyum kayak orang gila (#Boom!). 'hehehe, ternyata mereka akan kencan di taman sore ini!' malah dapat bahan gosip baru. Dasar mak gosip (#DUAGH!).

"Yamanaka-san? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Eh? Sasuke-kun. T-tidak, aku hanya lewat." Alasan! (#BOOM!). pipi Ino bersemu merah melihat Sasuke ada di sana, setelah ditegur oleh Sasuke Ino langsung cabut ke kelas. Dan begitulah, setelah tiba di kelas, Ino langsung menceritakan hal itu pada teman-temannya, dan yaa.. seperti inilah kejadiannya.

Flashback Stop! Real Time Start!

Sampai saat ini UzuNaru masih belum tahu bahwa mereka sedang dimata-matai,

Hingga-

KRESEKK! GUBRAK!

"Apa itu?" ucap Daichi & Naruko bersamaan.

'sialan, kita ketahuan!' bisik kiba.

'kamu, sih, Kiba! Pake acara jatoh segala. Tuh, mereka kemari!' maki Ino pelan.

'cepat, kita kabur!' Perintah Neji pelan.

SREEEK!

Naruko & Daichi melihat 4 orang temannya kabur dari dalam semak-semak.

"LAARRIIIII!" Teriak Kiba. Sementara yang lainnya kocar-kacir kayak semut di film A Bugs Life ketimpaan air hujan.

"sedang apa mereka?" tanya Naruko polos.

"sedang memata-matai kita mungkin." Jawab Daichi.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke bangku yang tadi mereka duduki, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi terlupakan.

Skip Time!

Saat petang nyaris menjelang~

"Arigatou, Daichi-kun sudah mau mengantarku sampai di sini." Kata Naruko.

"hn, sama-sama." Balas Daichi.

Keduanya lalu berpisah di pertigaan jalan tersebut. Lalu muncul sosok yang sepertinya sudah mengikuti mereka dari tadi, yang berkata dingin,

"Kau tidak akan bisa memiliki Naruko, Daichi! Naruko milikku!"

Malam hari~

Di kamar Naruko...

Sambil tiduran di kasurnya Naruko mengingat saat-saat ia kencan bersama Daichi.

'seandainya kita bisa bersama selalu, Daichi-kun.' Pikirnya, lalu mulai menutup matanya, dan mulai tertidur.

Di kamar Daichi...

Daichi masih teringat saat-saat ia dan Naruko sedang kencan di taman Konoha.

"seandainya kita selalu bersama, ya, Naru-chan?" gumamnya, lalu pergi tidur.

'selamat malam, Naru-chan.'

**OOP! TBC!**

**Author Side:**

**HAAAH! Akhirnya kelar juga Chap 2-nya! **

**Setelah mengorbankan hampir 72 JAM untuk duduk didepan Laptop kesayangan author (kadang berdiri, pipis, tidur, buka puasa, shutdown laptop, sholat, dan lain-lain sebagainya juga sih) akhirnya suskes juga bikin nih chapter.**

**Naah, sekedar pemberitahuan, nama Daichi adalah hal yang author ambil dari fandom sebelah, Blazer Drive. Fisik Daichi di Fic ini sama dengan di manganya, hanya saja warna rambutnya merah darah, bukan hitam, dan umur Daichi di sini sudah 18 tahun.**

**Apakah tugas yang sedang diemban Daichi? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Naruko? Lihat kelanjutannya nanti!**

**Untuk chapter depan kayaknya identitas orang misterius pengincar Naruko bakal ketauan sedikit demi sedikit dan bakal ada kehadiran Kurama & Sai!**

**Kurama: hn.**

**Sai: #tersenyum menyebalkan. **

**Maaf ya ga bisa balas review kalian karena author ga punya waktu buat buka PM, tapi author ngasih banyak THANKS untuk para readers, baik yang nge-review baik yang silent reader!**

**Chapter Depan: **

**Kurama Datang!**

**Maaf ya kalau fic ini garing banget kayak kerupuk!**

**Udahlah gausah banyak bacot!**

**Ingat! Mau review & Flame boleh, asal flamenya jangan 'ngomporin' banget!**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruko!**

**PAIRING: NaruXOC**

**RATE: T atau T+ buat jaga-jaga**

**DISCLAIMER: udah pasti Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING! GAJE, OOC, GARING BANGET , AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, AUTHOR BARU GABUNG, FEM!NARU, GENDERBEND, ALUR KECEPETAN, MEMBINGUNGKAN, BASHING CHARA (Mungkin), ADA OC, ANCUR BABAK-BELUR, DAN SERANGKAIAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA...**

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! Saya Author baru di FFN , jadi mohon bimbingannya! **

"**TALKING"**

'**THINKING'**

**/TALKING ON TELEPHONE /**

**Logo '| [The Faking Hoaxers] |' bisa berarti skip time**

**GAK SUKA FIC INI? TEKAN CLOSE!**

**DLDR!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Malam hari, di kamar Naruko~

Naruko sedang asik-asiknya membaca manga sambil tiduran di kamarnya.

"Naru-chan! Saatnya makan malam!" teriak Kushina dari luar.

"IYA BU! NARU SEGERA KESANA!" balas Naruko dari dalam kamar. Lalu ia bangkit dari kasurnya, memasukkan manganya kembali ke rak, dan segera turun ke ruang makan.

Selama makan malam mereka tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya ada suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"ne, Naru-chan." Ucap Minato membuka suara.

"hm?" jawab Naruko dengan mulut masih penuh makanan.

"setelah ayah dan ibu rundingkan dengan sahabat ibumu, kami setuju Naru-chan akan ditunangkan dengan anaknya." Jelas Minato.

BRUSSHH!

Tiba-tiba minuman yang Naruko teguk seketika muncrat kemana-mana.

"Aduuh, Naru-chan! Pelan-pelan dong minumnya!" tegur Kushina agak geli.

Setelah membersihkan sisa minuman di mulutnya, Naruko berkata, "hah? Tunangan? Ayah ngaco, ah! Naru kan masih SMA!"

"tenang saja, kalian boleh menikah setelah lulus dari KHS!" ujar Kushina santai.

Mata Naruko terbelalak.

"tapi, 'kan Naru bisa mencari pasangan Naru sendiri!" protes Naruko.

"tapi anak sahabat Ibumu itu sepertinya cocok denganmu." Tambah Minato.

"ayolah Naru-chan, ini demi masa depanmu, bukan karena ayah dan ibumu." Pinta Minato.

Naruko masih tak mau.

"ayolah Naru-chan~" pinta Kushina. Kali sambil mengeluarkan Puppy eyes no jutsunya. Gila, udah tua ternyata masih bisa jurus begituan (0_o).

Akhirnya lama-kelamaan Naruko luluh juga.

"baik, baik! Tapi janji ya, kalau tidak cocok dengan Naru berarti batal ya?" pinta Naruko

"janji! Dan juga hari Minggu depan mereka akan kemari." ujar Kushina.

Setelah membantu Kushina membersihkan alat-alat makan, Naruko masuk ke kamarnya, lalu merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur queen size itu. Namun tak lama ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat sang rembulan dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke telapak tangan kanannya.

'bagaimana ini?' pikirnya.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Daichi, ±10 menit yang lalu..

"APAA? AKU DITUNANGKAN?"

"ya ampun, Daichi! Tak perlu teriak begitu!" tegur ibu Daichi. Telinganya sempat berdengung tadi.

"tapi, 'kan aku bisa mencari jodoh sendiri! Lagipula aku masih sekolah, bu!" protes Daichi.

"kalian akan menikah setelah lulus." Ujar ibu Daichi santai.

"ta-tapi-"

"ayolah Daichi, ini adalah salah satu bagian dari 'tugas' yang diberikan Rida-sama! Ini cara agar kau bisa menjaga Juudaime lebih ketat!" pinta ibu Daichi.

Kalau hanya sebatas tugas dari Rida-sama, Daichi jelas akan menolak. Tapi karena menyangkut keselamatan Naruko yang (sebenarnya) disayanginya, akhirnya Daichi mau mengikuti perintah ibunya.

"baik, demi Juudaime, aku terima!" kata Daichi akhirnya.

"YAY!" ibu Daichi kegirangan. Daichi sweatdrop. Author ternganga (apaan sih!).

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kapan pertunangannya dilaksanakan?" tanya Daichi.

"mungkin hari Minggu depan. Jadi persiapkan dirimu!" Jawab ibu Daichi.

Setelah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya, Daichi duduk di balkon jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

'hehehe.. akhirnya aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu, Naru-chan.' Pikirnya sambil melihat bulan bersinar terang.

Keesokan paginya, di KHS, tepatnya di kelas XII A~

Naruko terlihat tidak bersemangat, berbeda seperti biasanya. Bahkan Hinata bingung dibuatnya.

"kamu kenapa, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Eh? Aku hanya kurang tidur malam tadi." Jawab Naruko setengah bohong.

Sedangkan Daichi? Kelihatannya dia lebih bersemangat daripada hari sebelumnya. Saking semangatnya, Kiba dan Chouji saja bahkan mengira Daichi salah minum obat.

Tak lama kemudian Asuma-Sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa Asuma.

"SELAMAT PAGI JUGA SENSEI." Balas seisi kelas XII A.

"baiklah, semuanya, keluarkan buku Matematika masing-masing dan buka halaman 31." Perintah Asuma. Semua murid lalu mengeluarkan bukunya masing-masing. Secara tank sengaja (atau emang sengaja?) Asuma melihat Naruko yang wajahnya agak pucat tak seperti biasanya.

"Namikaze-san, apa anda merasa tidak enak badan?" tanya Asuma.

"E-e, T-tidak, sensei! Saya hanya kurang tidur tadi malam." Jawab Naruko. Asuma hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"begitu. Jika Namikaze-san merasa tidak enak badan bilang pada sensei dan pergi ke UKS, mengerti?" saran Asuma.

"Ha'i, sensei." Jawab Naruko.

SKIP TIME, di atap sekolah..

Naruko berdiri tegak di atap sekolah, membiarkan angin menimpanya dan menerbangkan rambut pirang indahnya.

"Naruko?"

Naruto menoleh. Ternyata ada Daichi di sana (dimana?).

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Daichi, Naruko hanya mengangguk.

"kulihat wajahmu pucat hari ini. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Daichi.

"aku kurang tidur." Jawab Naruko seraya duduk di samping Daichi.

"kenapa?" tanya Daichi lagi.

"aku akan ditunangkan dengan anak sahabat ibuku." Jawab Naruko. Ada secuplik senyum jahil muncul di wajah Daichi.

"sama sepertiku." Kata Daichi.

"Eh?!" Naruko kaget.

"lalu kau menerimanya?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

"karena kata ibuku itu sangat penting, jadi kuterima saja. Kalau kau?"

"kuterima. Mereka sangat memaksaku."

"haaah..." Daichi menghela nafas.

"bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruko lirih.

"iya. Aku sendiri tidak mau kehilanganmu." Jawab Daichi setengah bohong.

Suasana hening menyapa lagi. Baru kemarin mereka jadi kekasih sekarang malah ada kejadian kayak gini.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Konoha International Airport, siang hari~

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah terang sedang berjalan keluar bandara, sembari memencet tombol handphone touch screen-nya dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

Terdengar suara dari seberang.

/halo, di sini keluarga Namikaze, siapa ini?/ ternyata Naruko yang mengangkat telepon.

"ini aku, Kurama."

/KAK KURAMA? Sekarang kau ada dimana?/

"aku di Konoha International Airport. Bisa tolong jemput aku?"

/oke, bisa, bisa. Kau berada di area apa?/

"Arrival, kedatangan luar negeri."

/baik, aku akan kesana! JAA!/

Tuut tuut tuut~

Kurama lalu mematikan HP nya, lalu memasukkannya ke kantong celananya. Lalu duduk menunggu sang adik tercinta sambil membaca sebuah buku.

10 menit kemudian!

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tiba di KIA. Lalu keluarlah gadis berambut pirang twintails dari balik pintu mobil tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, Iruka-san! Aku segera kembali." Pamit Naruko pada sang supir pribadi.

Naruko segera mencari-cari Kurama di koridor kedatangan luar negeri. Namun tak lama kemudian ia melihat seorang pria bersurai merah terang sedang duduk di tempat tunggu sambil membaca buku bersampul orange. (jangan ngeres!)

"KAK KURAMA!" panggil Naruko, lalu menghambur ke arah Kurama.

"dasar..kau memang tak pernah berubah!" gumam Kurama.

"huh!" Naruko menggembungkan pipinya. 'manis' pikir Kurama.

"ya sudah! Lebih baik kita pulang." Ajak Kurama diiringi anggukan dari Naruko.

"ya!"

SKIP TIME..

Kushina sedang bersantai di sofa ruang keluarga Namikaze sambil membaca tabloid yang biasa dibaca oleh ibu-ibu macam dia (?).

Tak lama kemudian...

**Ting tong~**

Suara bell rumah Namikaze berbunyi. Kushina segera membuka pintu.

"tadaima." Kata Kurama.

"Okaeri, Kurama-chan." Balas Kushina lalu memeluk Kurama. Kurama sendiri balas memeluk ibu tercintanya itu dan memasuki rumah.

"sini, ibu bantu mengangkat barang-barangmu." Ujar Kushina memberi bantuan.

"tidak usah, bu. Biar Naruko saja yang angkat." Rebut Naruko.

Naruko dan Kurama lalu naik ke kamar Kurama di lantai 2. Lalu mereka menaruh barang-barang Kurama ke tempatnya masing-masing.

15 menit kemudian mereka berdua selesai menaruh barang-barang Kurama. Saat akan keluar dari kamar, HP Naruko berbunyi.

**Ooh-eeh-ooh-ah-ah-ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang~** (ANJ##T! Ringtone macam apaan tuh?!)

"halo?" ucap Naruko.

/~~~~~~~~(?!)/ (gak kedengeran maksudnya)

"benarkah? Asyik! Jam berapa kita berangkat?" tanya Naruko.

/~~~~~~~~~/

"oke, aku akan berangkat sekarang! JAA!" tutup Naruko, lalu memasukkan HP-nya ke kantung di bagian pinggang bajunya.

"ada apa?" tanya Kurama penasaran (apa KEPO? #DUAGH!).

"e-eh? T-tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Naruko.

"yakin?" kata Kurama.

"I-iya!" balas Naruko, lalu ngacir ke kamarnya yang cuma 6 langkah dari sana.

Sedangkan Kurama hanya menatap kepergian Naruko dengan tatapan penasaran, tak lama ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gaje (#BUGH). 'dasar anak-anak.' Pikirnya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya.

"tidur siang dulu, 'ah. Capek!" gumam Kurama, lalu mulai tidur.

Lebih baik kita tinggalkan rubah buluk itu (#Dicakar), karena dia tidurnya ga mau diganggu, dan karena tak mau readers melihat posisi tidurnya setelah 20 menit!

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

**Ting-tong~**

Bell kediaman Namikaze berbunyi. Kurama yang sedang menonton TV membuka pintu rumahnya.

Klik! Ngiiiikkkk...

Setelah pintunya terbuka 100%, terlihat seorang remaja berambut merah darah yang memakai jaket biru dengan warna kerah sampai pergelangan tangan hitam sedang berdiri di sana.

"siapa kau?" tanya Kurama.

"ano, namaku Sagara Daichi." Jawab Daichi.

"lalu ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Kurama kepo (#BUGH).

"aku mau mengajak Naruko jalan-jalan di Konohaland." Jawab Daichi. Tak lama kemudian Naruko keluar dari persembunyiannya (hah?) dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"AH! Daichi-kun! Sudah lama menunggu, ya?" tanya Naruko, Daichi menggeleng.

"ya sudah, ayo berangkat! Kak Kurama, kami pergi ke Konohaland dulu, ya? Jaa!" kata Naruko sambil menarik tangan daichi ke luar. Setelah bayangan DaiNaru sudah hilang Kushina muncul dari samping rumah.

"Ku, Naru-chan dan anak itu pergi ke mana?" tanya Kushina.

"Naruko dan anak itu pergi ke Konohaland, dan nama anak itu Sagara Daichi." Jawab Kurama. Kushina terlihat tersenyum mendengar nama Daichi.

'ternyata mereka memang sudah dekat, Kuniko-chan!' pikir Kushina. Kurama heran melihat senyum ibunya yang menurutnya gaje.  
"kenapa, bu?" tanya Kurama. Kushina gelagapan.

"ah! Tidak apa-apa, Ku. Oh iya, bisa bantu ibu mengangkat pot-pot itu ke halaman belakang, Ku?" jawab + pinta Kushina. Kurama yang tadinya mau nonton mau gak mau menerima permintaan Kushina.

Di Taman Bermain Konohaland~

Ternyata kemarin pasangan Merah-Kuning (#dibacok) ini berencana kencan ke Konohaland lewat telpon! Dan kini duo pisang-tomat (#bacoklagi) ternyata sudah 1½ jam berada di sana.

Mencoba berbagai wahana...

Bermain lempar bola..dan akhirnya dapet Teddy Boy (hah?) eh, Teddy Bear...

Naik Roller Coaster..

Ngeliat badut beraksi...dan kini Daichi berlindung di balik punggung Naru saking ketakutannya (sialan lu thor! #DOR!)

Masuk Ghost House...

Makan es krim berdua...

Dan author yakin readers jones sekarang pada nangis ngesot (#ditebas rame-rame).

Kini mereka sedang asyik duduk-duduk mesra di sebuah bangku di sana.

Masih sambil makan es krim..

Tiba-tiba seorang remaja laki-laki kurang lebih umurnya sudah 18 tahun dan berambut hitam lurus mendekati mereka berdua.

"Namaku Sai, kalian pasti Naruko dan Daichi." Tebak Sai.

"darimana kau tahu?" tanya Daichi.

"aku satu sekolah dengan kalian, hanya saja aku berada di XII C." jelas Sai. Naruko cuma ber-oh-ria.

"lalu mau apa kau kemari?" selidik Daichi.

"aku hanya ingin memotret kalian." Ujar Sai sambil mengangkat kameranya.

"baiklah. Tidak apa-apa! Silahkan saja." Kata Naruko.

JEPRET! JEPRET! Sai memotret UzuNaru beberapa kali.

CKRIIT! Hasil jepret-an Sai akhirnya keluar dari kamera tersebut. Lalu Sai memberikannya kepada Naruko.

"ini hasilnya." Kata Sai.

"terima kasih, Sai!" ujar Naruko.

"sama-sama. Terima kasih juga." Balas Sai sambil tersenyum. Lalu membalikkan badannya, dan pergi dari pasangan UzuNaru.

"bagus sekali Sai-kun memotretnya." Kagum Naruko.

"ya." Ujar Daichi singkat, lalu memakan habis es krimnya.

Di lain tempat~

Seorang remaja berambut hitam sedang berdiri di depan sebuah meja yang penuh foto-foto Daichi dan Naruko.

"inilah hasil pengintaianku." Ujar remaja yang ternyata tak lain yaitu Sai.

BRAAKK! Seseorang yang sedang duduk di depannya menggebuk meja tersebut dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'.

"Sialan! Ternyata dia sudah berani merebut Naru-hime-ku!" geram orang itu.

"bolehkah aku ambil bayaranku?" tanya Sai sambil mengembangkan senyum menyebalkannya.

"ini." Orang tersebut lalu menyerahkan bungkusan berisi uang dengan jumlah yang tak sebanding dengan uang di dompet author (apaan sih?!).

"terima kasih." Ucap Sai lalu pergi.

BLAM!

Setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup sempurna, orang misterius itu memungut salah satu foto Daichi. GRAK! Orang itu meremas foto itu dengan kuat hingga nyaris tidak dapat dilihat lagi.

"akan kuhancurkan kau Sagara Daichi! Dan aku akan merebut Naruko darimu, karena Naruko hanya milikku!" gumamnya ambisius.

**OOP! TBC!**

**Author Side:**

**Mana tepuk tangannya?**

**#HHUUUUUUUUUUU~**

**Maaf Readers sekalian, ada ralat sedikit. Kemarin disebutkan Naruko dkk. masih kelas XI A, padahal sebenarnya kelas XII A. Itu Typo. Sekali lagi maaf bagi Readers yang kebingungan.**

**Ternyata nama ibu Daichi adalah Sagara Kuniko! (kan udah disebutin Kushina tadi (-_-)) Fisik Kuniko mirip Mikoto, hanya saja warna rambutnya yang merah dan agak panjang.**

**Akhirnya lama-kelamaan si pengincar Naruko mulai ketauan juga! Author ga nyangka juga Sai ternyata antek-anteknya si pengincar itu.**

**Tebak! Siapa si pengincar Naruko itu?**

**a. Danzo**

**b. Sasuke**

**c. Gaara**

**d. Akatsuki**

**ayoo~ silakan dipilih~**

**Maaf ya ga bisa balas review kalian karena author ga punya waktu buat buka PM, tapi author ngasih banyak THANKS untuk para readers, baik yang nge-review baik yang silent reader!**

**Chapter Depan:**

**Bonus Chapter: Flashback:Tugas Daichi!**

**Maaf ya kalau fic ini garing banget kayak kerupuk!**

**Udahlah gausah banyak bacot!**

**Ingat! Mau review & Flame boleh, asal flamenya jangan 'ngomporin' banget!**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruko!**

**PAIRING: NaruXOC**

**RATE: T atau T+ buat jaga-jaga**

**DISCLAIMER: udah pasti Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING! GAJE, OOC, GARING BANGET , AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, AUTHOR BARU GABUNG, FEM!NARU, GENDERBEND, ALUR KECEPETAN, MEMBINGUNGKAN, BASHING CHARA (Mungkin), ADA OC, ANCUR BABAK-BELUR, DAN SERANGKAIAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA...**

"**TALKING"**

'**THINKING'**

**/TALKING ON TELEPHONE /**

**Logo '| [The Faking Hoaxers] |' bisa berarti skip time**

**GAK SUKA FIC INI? TEKAN CLOSE!**

**DLDR!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Chapter ini khusus flashback 'Mission Briefing' untuk Daichi, dan beberapa flashback lainnya.**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Suatu malam, di kamar Daichi~

Daichi sedang berada di kamarnya sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di sebuah file bertuliskan "**SS-Mission Report**".

"Huaahh.." Daichi menguap lebar. Setelah menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya, dia mengambil gelas berisi kopi yang terpampang manis di samping komputernya. Saat akan membuka sebuah file lagi, Daichi masih sempat-sempatnya memandangi foto Naruko di filenya.

'Haahh...melihat fotonya saja aku jadi ingat saat itu.' Pikirnya. Daichi jadi teringat kejadian pertama kali ia bertemu Naruko...

FLASHBACK!

Di sebuah ruangan, siang hari~

"Sagara Daichi, Sagara Kuniko, sesuai dengan hasil rapat para petinggi, kami memutuskan bahwa ada tugas yang harus kau emban." Ucap seorang pria berambut putih yang sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"tugas apa, Rida-sama?" tanya Kuniko.

"menjaga 'Juudaime Miko'." Jawab orang yang dipanggil Kuniko Rida tadi.

**( sekedar info: Rida = pemimpin)**

"Juudaime Miko?" ulang Daichi. Rida mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari map berwarna orange bertuliskan '**SS-File**'.

"ini foto Juudaime Miko. Namanya Namikaze Naruko." Jelas Rida. Daichi terkejut.

"Namikaze? Apa dia anak dari Minato-senpai?" tanya Daichi. Rida mengangguk.

"lalu mengapa harus kita? Bukannya ada 'guardians' lain di Konoha?" tanya Daichi lagi.

"markas guardians di Konoha baru saja diserang. Makanya kami menerjunkan kalian, apalagi kalian dekat dengan Namikaze." Jawab Rida.

"baiklah, aku mengerti." Kata Daichi.

"lalu ada lagi yang ingin kusampaikan, Daichi, Kuniko." Ujar Rida.

"apa itu?" tanya Kuniko.

"kalian akan pindah ke lokasi Juudaime berada, yaitu Konoha. Kalian boleh pindah hari ini atau besok. Berhati-hatilah, di sana ada salah satu anggota Akatsuki menetap di sana." Jelas Rida.

"baik." Jawab Kuniko dan Daichi, lalu keluar dari ruangan Rida.

Kumo Town, siang hari, kediaman Sagara~

Daichi dan Kuniko sedang mengepak pakaian dan barang masing-masing. Di saat akan memasukkan foto ayahnya, Daichi sempat berkata, "aku akan merindukan rumah dan kenangan di sini." Lalu Daichi memasukkan foto ayahnya ke dalam tas gendongnya. Kuniko yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Konoha City, sore hari~

Daichi dan Kuniko tiba di rumah yang nantinya menjadi kediaman Sagara. Setelah memasuki rumah tersebut, Kuniko dan Daichi segera mengecek denah rumah tersebut.

"Daichi, kamu pilih kamar yang mana?" tanya Kuniko pada Daichi. Daichi lalu memperhatikan denah tersebut.

"aku memilih kamar di lantai atas saja, bu." Jawab Daichi.

Mereka berdua memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke ruangan yang sudah ditentukan. Setelah semua selesai, Daichi merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size-nya. Tak lama setelah Daichi sedang bersantai di kamarnya, terdengar suara Kuniko dari bawah,

"Daichi! Ibu akan pergi ke kediaman Namikaze tak jauh dari sini! Jaga rumah baik-baik, yaa!"

Daichi langsung menjawab, "IYA BU!"

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kuniko, entah karena tidak ada apa-apa yang ingin di lakukan atau memang lagi suntuk banget, Daichi berpikir, 'Bosan! Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja.' Lalu Daichi mengambil jaket kesayangannya (yang warna biru itu loh) dan pergi ke luar rumah.

Kawasan perumahan di sekitar kediaman Sagara memang keliatan agak sepi. Paling-paling yang lewat cuma karyawan atau murid-murid sekolah yang baru pulang. Daichi lalu melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai di sebuah pertigaan jalan. Di pertigaan itu Daichi melihat sesorang gadis bersurai pirang Twintails dan berpakaian seragam sekolah sedang berjalan pulang. Daichi menajamkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar,

'd-dia..bukankah dia Juudaime Miko?' pikirnya. Mungkin karena merasa diintai, gadis yang ternyata Naruko itu melihat kekiri dan kanannya, lalu mempercepat laju jalannya. Tak lama kemudian Daichi melihat seseorang sedang berjalan membuntuti Naruko. Karena penasaran, ia lalu mengikuti orang itu.

Merasa dirinya sedang dibuntuti, orang yang menguntit Naruko menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Daichi sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"siapa kau? Mau apa kau membuntutiku?" tanya orang itu.

"ketahuan, ya~. Aku ingin tanya, mengapa kau membuntuti gadis itu?" ujar Daichi balik tanya.

"bukan urusanmu! Sana pergi, atau aku akan meremukkan tulangmu!" ancam orang itu, lalu orang itu melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Daichi. Daichi hanya menghindar ke samping lalu maju selangkah dan memukulkan tangannya ke wajah orang itu dengan kuat hingga orang itu terjatuh, lalu menarik kerah orang itu.  
"Aku ingin tanya, mengapa kau membuntuti gadis itu?" ulang Daichi. Wajah orang itu terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Brengsek kau!" maki orang itu. Orang itu lalu mengarahkan tendangan kakinya ke arah Daichi namun dapat dihindari Daichi. Daichi lalu menendang balik orang itu.

BRAKK!

Orang itu menabrak tong sampah di dekatnya dan jatuh terlentang. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir orang itu. Ngiiing~ terdengar seperti suara mesin bor dari arah Daichi. Terlihat sebuah bola berwarna ungu berukuran kecil dengan cincin berwarna pucat terlihat di telapak tangan Daichi.

'apa-apaan itu?' pikir orang yang menyerang Daichi tadi. Daichi lalu melangkah pelan lalu berjongkok di depan orang yang menyerangnya tadi lalu tersenyum psycho. Orang itu berkeringat dingin, lalu bertanya, "S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"semua orang yang ingin 'mengganggu' Juudaime akan menerima balasannya..." ucap Daichi dingin, lalu menyentuhkan bola yang dipegangnya tadi ke dada kiri orang tadi.

"**... Mini Atsuryoku Yami...**"

JRASSH! (sebenarnya masih ada kelanjutannya tapi nanti ratingnya jadi M jadi ga usah ditulis)

Dengan santainya Daichi berjalan kembali untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan mayat orang tadi di dalam tong sampah.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Malam harinya~

Daichi berjalan ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa segelas susu cokelat. Terlihat di ruang keluarga tersebut Kuniko sedang duduk di salah satu sofa sambil memakan cemilan dan menonton TV. Tampak acara TV tersebut sedang memberitakan tentang penemuan mayat di tong sampah.

"...mayat yang belum diketahui identitasnya ini ditemukan dengan luka berbentuk lubang cukup dalam dan diperkirakan baru tewas beberapa jam yang lalu..."

Kuniko lalu melirik ke arah Daichi lalu berkata, "Daichi...jangan bilang kalau kau yang melakukannya..."

Daichi hanya menjawab enteng, "kenapa? Kulihat tadi dia menguntit Juudaime dan menyerangku."

Kuniko memijit keningnya, lalu berkata, "huhh..mereka mulai bergerak ternyata...ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.."

Daichi lalu menghabiskan minumannya, lalu akan melangkah ke dapur jika saja Kuniko tidak memanggilnya.

"Daichi." panggil Kuniko.

"apa bu?" tanya Daichi.

"tadi ibu kan pergi ke kediaman Namikaze. Ibu ingin kau mengawasi Juudaime Miko saat ia berangkat sampai pulang ke rumah." Jawab Kuniko.

"baik, bu." Kata Daichi menyanggupi.

Keesokan paginya, di halte bis~

Daichi sedang berdiri di halte bis ketika Naruko berjalan ke arahnya.

'siapa, ya? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya.' Pikir Naruko sambil melirik ke arah Daichi.

Tak berselang lama bis tujuan halte dekat sekolah Naruko tiba. Saat Naruko naik, Daichi juga ikut naik dan duduk tak jauh darinya.

Selama perjalanan, Naruko hanya memandangi Daichi.

Hanya ada 1 kata di pikirannya, 'tampan.'

DEG!

'perasaan apa ini?' tanya Naruko dalam hati.

Daichi sendiri menyadari bahwa gadis yang diawasinya justru memperhatikannya. "ada apa?" tanya Daichi lembut, tapi tiba-tiba. Naruko kaget.

"E-eh? T-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruko gugup.

"oh." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Daichi. Naruko kembali meneruskan kegiatannya memandangi Daichi.

'Kulitnya putih,

Rambutnya merah gelap, bahkan lebih gelap dari Ibu atau Kak Kurama,

Matanya bahkan sebiru lautan.' Pikir Naruko.

Daichi tertidur begitu pulas padahal bis yang ia dan Naruko tumpangi belum lama berangkat. Naruko terkikik geli melihatnya.

CKIT! Bis yang Naruko tumpangi sampai di halte tujuan. Naruko pun turun dan berlari menuju sekolah, meninggalkan Daichi yang tertidur terbawa bis entah ke mana.

Sore harinya, di halte bis lagi~

Daichi berjalan menuju halte di dekat KHS sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri karena malah tertidur pulas di dalam bis yang tadi ditumpanginya.

Tiba-tiba ia terkejut melihat Naruko sedang dikerubungi oleh preman-preman.

'gawat! Juudaime dalam bahaya!' pikir Daichi. lantas ia berjalan ke arah halte tersebut dan berteriak, "LEPASKAN GADIS ITU!"

Dan begitulah, terjadi perkelahian yang sudah diceritakan di Chapter 1.

Daichi lalu menghampiri Naruko yang terjatuh karena shock.

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Daichi lembut sambil memegang tangan Naruko, lalu membantunya berdiri. DEG! Tiba-tiba Naruko merasakan sesuatu lagi.

"hei? kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Daichi lagi. 'Kawaii.."pikir Daichi.

"ah! Apa-?" Naruko baru sadar.

"tenang, kau sudah aman." Ucap Daichi.

"t-terima kasih, um..luka di pipimu...?" tanya Naruko agak khawatir melihat pipi Daichi yang terluka.

"tidak apa-apa, ini sudah biasa." Jawab Daichi.

"Umm..namaku Namikaze Naruko, namamu siapa?" ucap Naruko mengajak berkenalan. Tapi belum juga Daichi menjawab pertanyaan Naruko tiba-tiba bis menuju rumah Naruko tiba. Dengan segera Naruko masuk kedalamnya.

"maaf, aku terburu-buru! Oh, iya, terima kasih atas bantuannya! Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi!" teriak Naruko seraya melambaikan tangannya lewat jendela bis.

Bis yang ditumpangi Naruko melaju kencang, meninggalkan Daichi tersenyum sendirian di halte.

'aku belum memberitahukan namaku, dia sudah pergi.. ah sudahlah. Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang mengkhawatirkanku, selain ibu dan ayah.' Pikir Daichi.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Kuniko Side, Beberapa jam yang lalu, masih flashback~

Kuniko sedang duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze.

"jadi Kuniko-chan sudah pindah kemari, ya... rumahmu berada di mana? Lalu " tanya Kushina berbasa-basi setelah meletakkan minuman dan duduk di hadapan Kuniko.

"rumahku tidak jauh kok, Kushi-chan. hanya 2 blok dari sini." Jawab Kuniko. Minato muncul dari dalam rumah lalu ikut bergabung dengan Kuniko dan Kushina.

"jadi intinya Kuniko-san dan Daichi kemari untuk menjaga Naru-chan, ya. Memang kudengar di sini anggota Akatsuki ada yang menetap." Kata Minato to the point.

"ya. Maka dari itulah Rida-sama memperketat penjagaan di Konoha." Sambung Kushina.

"tapi kudengar markas guardians di Konoha baru saja diserang, kan? Penjagaan di Konoha menjadi agak kendor, membuat mereka agak leluasa bergerak. Makanya kami diterjunkan kemari untuk membantu guardians lain menjaga Juudaime." Jelas Kuniko.

"oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita menjadikan Daichi dan Naru-chan pasangan saja. Itu akan memudahkan Daichi untuk menjaga Naruko." Usul Minato.

"benar juga. Kalau saja Daichi-kun bersekolah di Konoha High School, itu memudahkannya menjaga Naru-chan. Bagaimana denganmu, Kuniko-chan? Apa kau setuju?" Dukung Kushina, lalu bertanya pada Kuniko.

"aku sih setuju. Masalah penjagaan di sekolah, Daichi mungkin akan masuk Konoha High School lusa. Mungkin nanti Daichi akan bertemu Naruko di sana." Jelas Kuniko.

"Kuniko-chan... sebelum Daichi masuk sekolah bisakah kau pinta dia untuk menjaga Naru-chan selama berangkat hingga pulang sekolah?" pinta Kushina.

"dengan senang hati, Kushi-chan." Jawab Kuniko menyanggupi.

FLASHBACK OFF!

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Di sebuah gedung di Konoha City, pagi hari~

"Leader!, kami mendapat kabar bahwa Uchiha mau bekerja sama dengan kita." Ujar seseorang pada orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan.

"begitu..ini akan memudahkan kita untuk menangkap Juudaime." Balas seseorang yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela kaca besar di ruangan itu.

"lalu ada berita buruk, leader. Hiruzen Sarutobi mengirimkan 2 guardians andalanya ke Konoha dengan harapan menjaga Juudaime." Lanjut sang bawahan.

"kalau begitu, tempatkan mata-mata kita di tempat yang biasanya Juudaime datangi." Titah orang yang disebut leader tersebut.

"baik, leader!" kata sang bawahan menyanggupi.

"kau boleh keluar." Izin Leader. Setelah bawahannya keluar sang leader tadi mengambil sebuah anak panah mini, lalu melemparnya pada papan target bundar yang bergambar Naruko.

PUT!

Anak panah kecil itu mengenai tepat di gambar hidung Naruko.

"Juudaime...aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu!"

**OOP! TBC!**

**Author side:**

**AHOY READERS!**

**Maaf ya telat benget updatenya. Soalnya provider lamgganan Author lagi ada gangguan besar-besaran nih. Pulsa author yang tadinya Rp 4000 jadi Rp 176 (T_T) dan juga author ga bisa buka FFN pake hp. Muncul 404 Error, Problem Reading the Server, Unable to Connect, atau Service Unavailable terus. (#malahcurhat)**

**Ini chap khusus flashback ketika Daichi dan ibunya Kuniko diberi tugas untuk menjaga Juudaime Miko yakni Naruko.**

**Oh iya, 'Guardians' yang tadi diucapkan oleh Daichi adalah nama pasukan khusus yang salah satu anggotanya adalah Daichi sendiri, Kuniko, Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga jurus Daichi tadi nanti Author jelaskan di chap depan-depan aja.**

**Author ngasih banyak THANKS untuk para readers, baik yang nge-review baik yang silent reader!**

**Chapter depan:**

**Uchiha dan Pengincar!**

**Maaf ya kalau fic ini garing banget kayak kerupuk!**

**Udahlah gausah banyak bacot!**

**Ingat! Mau review & Flame boleh, asal flamenya jangan 'ngomporin' banget!**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruko!**

**PAIRING: NaruXOC**

**RATE: T atau T+ buat jaga-jaga**

**DISCLAIMER: udah pasti Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING! GANTI JUDUL, GAJE, OOC, GARING BANGET , AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, AUTHOR BARU GABUNG, FEM!NARU, GENDERBEND, ALUR KECEPETAN, BASHING CHARA (Mungkin), ADA OC, ANCUR BABAK-BELUR, DAN SERANGKAIAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA...**

"**TALKING"**

'**THINKING'**

**/TALKING ON TELEPHONE /**

**Logo '| [The Faking Hoaxers] |' bisa berarti skip time**

**GAK SUKA FIC INI? TEKAN CLOSE!**

**DLDR!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Pukul 21.45

Drrrt-Drrt-Drrt~

"Halo."

/Agen U.S. 'leader' memberikanmu tugas yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya./

"Hn. Apa itu, Sasori?"

/Bisakah kau menjauhkan Juudaime dari guardiannya?/

"Hal itu sudah kucoba lakukan, tetapi guardian itu selalu menempel pada Juudaime."

/Apa itu artinya kau gagal sebelum 'leader' memberimu tugas ini?/

"Hn."

/Kuanggap itu 'iya'. Kau beruntung 'Leader' tidak mendengar hal ini, tapi bukan berarti kau adalah '**Uchiha**' dan titel '**dekat dengan Leader**' kau bisa seenaknya bilang kau gagal dalam mengintai Juudaime. 'Leader' lama-kelamaan tidak akan menerima kesalahanmu lagi dan tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi sebagai mata-mata terbaiknya. 'Leader' kali ini memberi misi untukmu tanpa mau mendengar kalimat 'misi gagal' lagi./

"Hn. Akan kucoba."

lagi, saat di pertemuan nanti, 'Leader' memintamu untuk membacakan hasil pengintaianmu selama ini./

"Hn."

/Bagus. Akan kututup teleponnya./

TUUT-TUUT~

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Di Konoha High School, pagi hari~

Kakashi sedang membacakan pelajaran tentang biologi. Murid-murid kelas XII A mendengarkan pelajaran dengan baik.

Kecuali seorang siswa yang duduk di pojok kiri belakang.

Siswa yang nametag 'UCHIHA SASUKE' itu justru terfokus pada gadis berambut pirang Twintails di hadapannya.

Gadis yang ia sukai,

Gadis yang pernah ia tolak, ia bentak, dan ia hina,

Dan gadis yang ia incar.

Hei, Sasuke, lebih baik kau memperhatikan pelajaranmu, kalau tidak nanti ayam tetanggamu mati.

Oke back to story.

Sasuke terus memandangi Naruko. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu menegur Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, kumohon perhatikan pelajaran, jangan hanya perhatikan Namikaze-san saja."

Seketika seisi kelas melirikkan matanya pada Uchiha tersebut, tak terkecuali Naruko dan Daichi.

"Hey, Sasuke, apa kau jatuh cinta sama Naruko, ya?" goda Kiba yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke. Kiba hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban ambigu Sasuke. Sasuke kembali melirik ke Naruko, tapi malah mendapat tatapan sengit dari Daichi. Sasuke dengan cepat membuang mukanya dan kembali fokus ke pelajaran.

30 menit kemudian~

"Baiklah, minna, sebelum kita akhiri pelajaran kali ini sensei akan memberikan tugas rumah per kelompok. Tugasnya, kalian harus membuat kliping tentang fungsi sistem organ di tubuh manusia. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang. Sensei akan menyebutkan nama-nama tiap kelompok. Dari kelompok satu..." jelas Kakashi lalu menyebutkan nama-nama orang dalam satu kelompok. Setelah genap delapan kelompok kini tiba kelompok sembilan.

"Kelompok sembilan: Namikaze Naruko, Sagara Daichi, dan Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Kakashi. Keadaan kelas yang tadi tenang jadi amburadul seketika.

"HUWEEE.. AKU TIDAK SEKELOMPOK DENGAN UCHIHA-SAN!"

"YAAH.. MAU BAGAIMANA LAGI.."

"HUH, ENAKNYA JADI NARUKO!"

Teriakan membahana muncul ketika nama sasuke disebutkan oleh kakashi. Yang paling kenceng suara SasuFC dan DaichiFC, sedangkan yang paling lemah adalah NaruFC dan seme-uke keparat di kelas tersebut.

**Ting-tong-ting-tong~**

"Baiklah semua kelompok sudah sensei sebutkan. Kalau begitu terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Kata Kakashi menutup pelajaran dan mengangkat tas kerjanya lalu berjalan keluar.

"TERIMA KASIH JUGA SENSEI." Balas seisi kelas XII A. Beberapa siswa berjalan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin atau bermain, tapi ada juga yang menetap di kelas.

Daichi, Naruko dan Sasuke sekarang sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang tugas yang diberikan Kakashi di kelas.

"Aku ingin kita berunding sebentar untuk menentukan di mana kita akan mengerjakan tugas Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Sasuke.

"Di mana ya?" Naruko memasang pose berpikirnya. Daichi dan Sasuke memandangi Naruko.

"Di rumah Daichi-kun bagaimana?" tanya Naruko pada Daichi. Sasuke agak panas mendengar naruko menyebut Daichi dengan suffix-kun. Daichi kelihatannya menolak.

"Jangan di rumahku. Aku tidak mau merepotkan ibuku. Lagipula, keadaan rumahku masih berantakan." Jawab Daichi ngeles. Sebenarnya sih, kalau masalah ibunya ga apa-apa. Tapi kalau masalah berantakan itu bukan karena banyak barang ber'tabur'an, tapi karena banyaknya senjata tajam yang belum disimpan di rumahnya.

"Kenapa tidak di rumahmu saja, dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Naruko cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hehehe.. Kakakku baru tiba dari luar negeri. Dia tak suka jika ada ribut-ribut di rumah. Juga rekan kerja ayahku bakal bertamu ke rumah." Jawab Naruko. Kini Naruko dan Daichi kompak melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke paham dengan apa yang terjadi segera berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu di rumahku saja, mumpung ayah dan ibu tidak ada."

"OKE! Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah kita ke rumah Uchiha-san!" kata Naruko memantapkan keputusan mereka bertiga.

'Ini kesempatanku' pikir sasuke.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Sepulang sekolah, Kedaman Namikaze~

Setiba di rumah Naruko segera memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan menyiapkan barang yang diperlukannya.

Mendengar grasa-grusu dari kamar imouto-nya itu Kurama jadi heran. Pasalnya jam segini Naruko bakalan tidur sepuas-puasnya sampai tak ingat waktu.

Naruko turun ke lantai bawah dan pergi ke pintu depan untuk memasang sepatu lalu keluar dari rumah. Saat di pekarangan Naruko berpapasan dengan ibunya. Kushina heran melihat anaknya yang kelihatannya ingin pergi itu dan bertanya, "Naru-chan mau ke mana sore-sore begini?"

Naruko menjawab, "Naru ada tugas kelompok dengan Daichi-kun dan Sasuke. Mungkin Naru akan pulang malam. Ya sudah, Naru berangkat dulu ya, bu!"

Naruko pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang tampak berpikir sejenak.

'Tunggu dulu! Tadi dia mengatakan Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah kan dia... ah sudahlah. Yang penting ada Daichi-kun yang menjaga Naru-chan.' Setelah berpikir Kushina melenggang masuk ke rumah.

Sasuke's House~

**Ting-tong~**

Tak lama kemudian sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Terlihat Naruko dan Daichi sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Jangan lupa, ada seekor kucing sedang bergelantungan manis di bahu Daichi (?).

"Silakan masuk." Ajak Sasuke kelewat singkat. Naruko dan daichi memasuki rumah sasuke yang tergolong besar itu.

"Waah.. Rumahmu besar sekali ya, Uchiha-san." Gumam Naruko.

"Hn." Itulah jawaban Sasuke. Daichi hanya melihat-lihat lukisan di sepanjang koridor rumah tersebut.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 2 menit mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah ruangan.

"Di sini kita akan mengerjakan tugas Kakashi-sensei. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil buku-buku biologiku." Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan yang lumayan jauh dari ruangan yang ia tunjukkan.

"Miaww~" tiba-tiba kucing Daichi turun dari bahu Daichi dan mulai berjalan-jalan keluar ruangan.

"Daichi-kun, itu kucing peliharaanmu?" tanya naruko.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Daichi. Lalu dari arah pintu muncul sasuke sambil membawa beberapa tumpuk buku biologi.

"Mari kita mulai." Kata sasuke. Naruko dan daichi melakukan hal serupa dan mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Suasana di ruangan tersebut sangat serius. Tapi daichi menyadari bahwa ada sedikit gelagat aneh ia lihat dari Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Naruko.

Akhirnya pada pukul 18.45 tugas mereka selesai. Daichi dan Naruko berencana akan pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruko merasakan sesuatu.

"Haduh, aku ingin buang air kecil... Uchiha-san, toilet ada di mana ya?" tanya Naruko.

"Ikuti koridor itu lalu belok ke kiri." Jawab Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Naruko langsung ngacir ke toilet. Beberapa menit kemudian tiba-tiba sasuke berdiri dan berjalan keluar sambil membawa beberapa buku.

"Hey, mau ke mana kau, Sasuke?" tanya Daichi. sasuke menoleh, "Hn, hanya ingin menaruh buku biologi ke kamarku."

Sasuke lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Daichi agak curiga, dia lalu bersiul memanggil sesuatu.

BOFF!

"Ada apa, Daichi-kun?" tanya seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ternyata kucing milik Daichi tadi. Tunggu, kucing bisa bicara?

"Aku curiga dengan Uchiha itu. Kuroki, Bagaimana hasil pengintaianmu? Lalu di mana letak kamar Sasuke?" tanya Daichi to the point.

"Rumah ini sepertinya normal-normal saja. Kamar Uchiha tersebut ada di lantai dua. Memangnya kenapa, sih?" jawab kucing yang dipanggil Kuroki itu.

"Juudaime tidak kembali kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu saat ke toilet." Jawab Daichi. Kuroki memasang tampang berpikir.

"Begini saja, aku akan menelusuri kamar si Uchiha itu, sedangkan kau temui Juudaime, OK?" usul Kuroki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Tapi, aku masih ada 1 permintaan, Kuroki." kata Daichi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kuroki.

"Kirim aku ke tempat Juudaime. Aku merasakan firasat buruk terhadapnya." Jawab Daichi.

"Baik. **Flash Teleportation**."

SYAT!

Daichi menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan, meninggalkan Kuroki yang kini berjalan santai ke kamar Sasuke.

With Naruko!

"Ahh~ Lega!"

Naruko baru saja menyelesaikan 'ritual' buang air kecilnya dan kini ia berjalan ke arah wastafel. Baru saja ia memutar keran wastafel tersebut dan membasuh tangannya...

CKLEK!

Naruko melirik ke arah cermin di hadapannya. Terlihat bayangan Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pintu toilet yang sekarang tertutup.

"Uchiha-san?" panggil Naruko seraya menutup keran wastafel.

"Naru..." gumam Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil Naruko dengan nama kecilnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruko.

"Naru... Aku minta maaf atas kejadian setahun yang lalu itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, bukannya memanfaatkanku saja." Kata Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Uchiha-san?" kata Naruko bingung.

"Aku menyesal, Naru. Aku sangat menyesal." lanjut Sasuke. Naruko makin bingung.

"Uchiha-san? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruko bingung.

"Maukah kau kembali kepadaku?" pinta Sasuke. Naruko kaget. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Aku sudah memiliki– ukh!" perkataan Naruko terpotong ketika Sasuke mendorong tubuh mungil Naruko ke tembok. Naruko mengaduh karena agak sakit saat ia didorong.

Sasuke mengunci samping kiri dan kanan Naruko dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruko. Naruko merasa geli akibat hembusan nafas Sasuke di telinganya.

"Siapa dia? Memangnya apa yang membuatnya mampu menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruko tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena rasa geli di telinganya.

"Katakan, siapa kekasih barumu, dobe!" bentak Sasuke. Karena kaget, Naruko lantas menjawab, "D-Daichi-kun."

"Sagara Daichi?" tanya Sasuke. Naruko mengangguk.

"Orang baru itu adalah kekasihmu?" lanjut sasuke.

"I-iya, Uchiha-san."

"Akan kubunuh dia. Kalau perlu, sekarang aku akan mempraktekkan pelajaran 'biologi' padamu agar kau bisa jadi milikku." Kata Sasuke. Naruko tiba-tiba bergidik ketika mendengar kata 'mempraktekkan pelajaran biologi' yang artinya ga jauh-jauh benget sama 'itu'.

Tiba-tiba...

SYAT!

Daichi muncul dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan sambil menggendong Naruko ala bridal style.

"EH?" pekik Naruko kaget. Sasuke kaget, lalu menatap Daichi.

"Sagara Daichi..." gumam Sasuke. Daichi menurunkan Naruko, lalu menoleh ke sasuke.

"Akan kubunuh kau, Sagara Daichi..." desis Sasuke. Daichi menoleh lagi ke Naruko.

"Naru-chan! Pegang tanganku!" perintah Daichi. Naruko bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruko.

"Sudahlah! Cepat pegang tanganku!" kata Daichi. Naruko lalu memegang telapak tangan Daichi.

'Sekarang, Kuroki!' kata Daichi dalam hati.

Di tempat lain~

'Sekarang, Kuroki!'

'Baiklah! **Flash Teleportation**.' Kata Kuroki dalam hatinya.

Kembali ke DaiNaru~

SYAT!

Daichi dan Naruko menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan.

"Cih, mereka menghilang." Gumam Sasuke kesal.

Di luar rumah Sasuke~

SRET!

Tiba-tiba muncul dua remaja putra dan putri dari sebuah kilatan kuning kemerahan.

"Kita sampai." Kata Daichi. Naruko bingung dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"Eh? Bagaimana kita bisa keluar? Lalu, kilatan yang membawa kita tadi itu apa?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Rahasia, Naru-chan." Jawab Daichi sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Huh!" naruko kesal dan pura-pura merajuk. Daichi kelihatannya agak kalap.

"Baik, baik. Lain kali akan kujelaskan. Lebih baik kita pulang dulu." Ajak Daichi sambil melangkah ke jalanan.

Naruko? Naruko menatap Daichi dengan tatapan kagum.

'Daichi-kun k-keren...' pikir Naruko.

"Naru-chan? Kamu ga mau pulang, ya?" panggil Daichi. Naruko segera tersadar dan berlari menyusul Daichi.

"I-iya, iya, Daichi-kun. Ayo pulang." Kata Naruko.

Naruko dan daichi berpisah di pertigaan. Saat berjalan ke rumahnya, Daichi merasakan sesuatu mengikutinya.

Daichi pun menoleh. "Siapapun di sana, keluarlah!" teriak daichi. tiba-tiba dari tong sampah muncul seekor kucing.

"Oh, kau Kuroki." Gumam Daichi. Kuroki berjalan menuju Daichi.

BOFF!

Kuoki yang tadinya kucing berubah menjadi seekor rubah putih besar dengan sebuah pedang di punggungnya.

"Aku menemukan beberapa kejanggalan di kamar Uchiha muda itu." Kata Kuroki.

"Apa itu?" tanya Daichi.

"Um.. mungkin kita jelaskan di rumah saja, takut kalau ada yang mendengar." Jawab Kuroki. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka pulang menuju kediaman Sagara.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

Di sebuah tempat pertemuan, pagi hari~

Tampak ada 20 orang sedang duduk menghadap sebuah meja berbentuk oval yang dipenuhi kertas, alat tulis, dan laptop atau Gadget lainnya (lah, kertas ama alat tulis tadi buat apa?).

"Baiklah, rapat kita mulai." Kata seseorang bernametag Sasori di pakaiannya.

"Kali ini kita akan membicarakan tentang hasil pengintaian mata-mata kita. Kepada Agen U.S., segera mau ke depan dan presentasikan hasil kerjamu." Perintah Sasori. Orang yang disebut 'Agen U.S.' itupun maju ke depan dan mulai berbicara,

"saya akan membacakan hasil pengintaian saya dan rencana penangkapan Juudaime yang saya kira cocok dengan keadaan saat ini."

**OOP! TBC!**

**Author side:**

**HOLAA! (#loncatsalto) #BUKK! (#nubrukpohon)  
**

**SEMBUH DARI WB!**

**Akhirnya Chap ini update juga. Walaupun bikinnya maksain banget pasalnya mau ada acara di rumah. Makanya plotnya jadi maksain banget.**

**Lah, kok malah curhat gini sih (#SLAP)**

**Oh iya, Fic gaje ini rencananya berganti nama menjadi "My Guardian", karena kalau dikira-kira, judul "Naruko! Rewrite" itu gak narik banyak perhatian. tapi author ga tau kapan ngegantinya. Males, soalnya.  
**

**terima kasih banyak buat YeKa yang udah memberitahukan kesalahan Author yang gaje ini. memang penulisan Dialog author itu memang semrawut kayak semut kocar-kacir.  
**

**author ngasih banyak THANKS untuk para readers, baik yang nge-review baik yang silent reader!**

**Author juga mau bilang,**

**SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENGERJAKAN!**

**Chapter depan:**

**Karin Attack!**

**Maaf ya kalau fic ini garing banget kayak kerupuk!**

**Udahlah gausah banyak bacot!**

**Ingat! Mau review & Flame boleh, asal flamenya jangan 'ngomporin' banget!**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruko!**

**.**

**PAIRING: NaruXOC**

**RATE: T atau T+ buat jaga-jaga**

**DISCLAIMER: udah pasti Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING! GAJE, OOC, GARING BANGET, AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, AUTHOR BARU GABUNG, FEM!NARU, GENDERBEND, ALUR KECEPETAN, BASHING CHARA (Mungkin), ADA OC, ANCUR BABAK-BELUR, DAN SERANGKAIAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA...**

**.**

**.**

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! Saya Author baru di FFN , jadi mohon bimbingannya! **

**.**

"**TALKING"**

'**THINKING'**

**Logo '| [The Faking Hoaxers] |' bisa berarti skip time**

**.**

**.**

**GAK SUKA FIC INI? TEKAN CLOSE!**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

.

.

.

di sebuah gudang, pagi menjelang siang hari~

Sasuke berdiri menatapi seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang terikat di sebuah kursi. Kalau dilihat nametag-nya gadis itu bernama bernama Uzumaki Karin.

"A-apa yang Sasuke-kun inginkan dariku?" tanya Karin memberanikan diri.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu.." jawab Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantong celana KHS miliknya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun? K-kumohon, jangan bunuh aku.." pinta Karin ketakutan karena mengira ia akan dibunuh oleh Sasuke. Padahal, Karin merasa dirinya tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun yang menyangkut Uchiha muda itu.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kubunuh. Aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu darimu.." jawab Sasuke. Dia lalu menggoreskan pisaunya ke jarinya hingga berdarah. Lalu dia meneteskan darahnya ke lantai ruangan tersebut.

"...Aku menginginkan tubuhmu..." lanjut Sasuke sambil mendekati Karin. Karin mencoba memberontak tapi karena dia diikat erat oleh Sasuke usaha memberontaknya sia-sia.

"Me-menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Karin, tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakan Karin tadi.

"**...Summon Technique: Annabella Summonning...**" sasuke mengucapkan jurus yang ternyata termasuk teknik Summon (pemanggilan).

Tiba-tiba muncul hembusan angin yang cukup kuat, Karin bahkan harus menutup matanya karena debu yang beterbangan. Dari sumber angin tersebut muncul seorang perempuan cantik dengan pakaian Sado-masochist yang kelewat uhukseksiuhuk yang memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing berwarna hitam dan juga sepasang sayap hitam seperti kelelawar.

"**Untuk apa kau memanggilku, Uchiha Sasuke?**" tanya perempuan yang namanya Annabella.

"Hn. Aku ada tugas untukmu untuk membunuh seseorang bernama Sagara Daichi." jawab Sasuke.

"**Apa bayaran untukku?**" tanya Annabella lagi.

"Kau bisa mengambil alih tubuh gadis itu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk Karin.

"**Baiklah...akan kulakukan~**" Annabella berjalan menuju Karin sambil menyeringai. Karin panik dan mencoba memberontak dan berteriak, "ME-MENJAUH DARIKU! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

"**Tenanglah, gadis manis...ini tidak akan sakit~**" kata Annabella. Lalu sang Annabella sedang memegang dagu Karin.

Tiba-tiba Annabella berubah menjadi gumpalan asap dan mencoba merasuki Karin melalui mulut Karin. Karin sendiri mencoba memberontak tetapi usahanya tetap saja gagal. Tak lama kemudian Karin bangun. Tapi ada yang aneh darinya, matanya yang biasanya berwarna hazel itu justru berwarna hitam kosong. Karin yang rupanya sudah 100% dirasuki itu memutuskan tali yang mengikatnya tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Akan kulakukan tugasmu." Gumam Karin, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

.

.

"Naru-chan, aku mau ke loker dulu, ya? Ada barang yang tertinggal di sana!" kata Daichi.

"Baik, Daichi-kun! Kutunggu di sini, ya? Jangan-lama-lama!" jawab Naruko. Daichi lalu berjalan menuju ruang loker.

10 menit kemudian~

"Naru-chan! Ayo kita pulang!" teriak Daichi dari kejauhan. Daichi lalu menghampiri Naruko.

"Lamaa! Ya sudahlah, ayo!" ajak Naruko. Mereka berdua berjalan kira-kira 15 menit lamanya sambil ngobrol, tiba-tiba Karin muncul di hadapan mereka dengan baju KHS yang compang-camping dan ia tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, sehingga penampilannya sekarang bisa dirating 'M'.

"Daichi-kun~" panggil Karin manja.

"Karin-chan? Sedang apa kau di sini? Ayo kita pulang bersama!" ajak Naruko.

"Naru-chan...bolehkah aku bicara sebentar dengan Daichi-kun~?" tanya Karin. Nada bicaranya masih terdengar manja.

'Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhnya.' Pikir Daichi. "Naru-chan, bisakah kau pergi duluan? Sepertinya Karin ada urusan denganku." perintah Daichi.

"Baik, Daichi-kun. Aku duluan, ya! Kutunggu di halte bis!" jawab Naruko sambil berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Daichi.

Sepeninggalnya Naruko kini tersisa Daichi dan Karin di sana. Karin berjalan layaknya catwalk (lah, yang ngerasukin dia aja setan kucing!) mendekati Daichi dan menyudutkan Daichi ke tembok.

"Apa yang kau mau, Karin?" tanya Daichi selembut-lembutnya. Karin lalu mengunci samping kiri dan kanan Daichi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku... ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan pada Daichi-kun~" jawab Karin. Tiba-tiba dari jari-jari tangan kiri dan kanannya muncul cakar hitam yang kelihatannya sangat tajam (ga usah nanya setajam apa). Karin dengan cepat mengayunkan tangannya ke leher Daichi, namun dapat dihindari oleh Daichi dengan melompat ke belakang Karin.

"**Sialan...**" tiba-tiba suara Karin berubah dan sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam muncul di punggungnya. Daichi menjadi kaget melihatnya.

'Apa-apaan itu?! Setahuku Karin tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Bahkan, suaranya saja seperti bukan suara Karin! Sepertinya sesuatu telah mengambil alih tubuhnya!' pikir Daichi.

"**Thunder Dive.**" Karin lalu mengepakkan sayap kelelawarnya dan terbang mengarah pada Daichi dengan cepat sambil menodongkan cakar tajamnya. Daichi lalu merunduk, lalu berguling ke depan lalu berdiri kembali.

"Saatnya menyerang!" Daichi melempar tas selempangnya sembarangan lalu menerjang Karin dengan sebuah bola ungu seukuran bola kecil yang dikelilingi cincin putih pucat di tangan kanannya.

"**Atsuryoku Yami!**" ucap Daichi sambil mengarahkan **Atsuryoku Yami**nya pada Karin.

Tetapi...

SYAT!

Karin dengan cepatnya terbang menghindari serangan Daichi. Mengetahui serangannya meleset, Daichi dengan cepat menghilangkan **Atsuryoku Yami**nya.

"**Masih kalah cepat, bocah! Rasakan ini!**" Karin menyeringai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"**Dark Spear Hurricane.**" Karin mengayunkan kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh cakar-cakar yang menyerupai mata tombak itu ke arah Daichi. Daichi mencoba menghindar, tetapi cakar-cakar itu justru bertambah banyak. Daichi lalu mencoba melompat-lompat menghindari badai cakar itu lewat tembok.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! (banyak JLEB dah pokoknya)

Cakar-cakar itu menancap di lantai dan tembok tempat itu hingga menyebabkan keretakan luar biasa di situ karena cakar itu menancap sangat dalam.

"**Jangan hanya menghindar, Sagara Daichi.. Serang aku..**" kata Karin seolah mengejek. Daichi turun dari posisinya yaitu menempel di langit-langit tempat itu. Daichi lalu mengambil cakar Karin yang menancap di sampingnya lalu melemparnya dengan kuat. Tapi Karin dengan cepatnya menghindar dengan cara terbang lalu menghilang dalam kabut hitam.

'Ke mana dia?' pikir Daichi. tiba-tiba Karin muncul dari belakang Daichi dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di punggung Daichi.

"**Khukhukhu.. Thunder Drive.**" Ucap karin menyebutkan jurusnya sambil menyeringai.

BWUSH! Tubuh Daichi terlempar ke depan dengan kecepatan penuh. DRAK! Tubuh Daichi baru terhenti ketika ia menabrak tembok. Daichi lalu bangkit kembali.

'Cih, kalau masalah pertarungan yang mengandalkan kecepatan, mungkin aku akan kalah.. tapi 'dia' mungkin mampu memenangkan pertempuran ini! Tapi bagaimana cara memanggilnya, ya? Aku kan tidak bawa senjata! Ah, bagaimana kalau..?' pikir Daichi lagi. Daichi lalu berlari cepat ke arah Karin dan mencoba menamparnya.

"**Huh.. Bodoh!**" Karin mengayunkan tangan kanannya dan sukses mengenai telapak tangan Daichi yang ingin menamparnya. Daichi lalu mundur ke belakang sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"**Dasar bodoh... kau kira seranganmu itu akan mengenaiku? Kau hanya bermimpi..**" Ejek Karin. Daichi justru terkekeh mendengar ejekan Karin.

"**Apa yang kau tertawakan, bocah?!**" bentak Karin. Daichi lalu melepaskan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku bukan ingin menyerangmu, tapi aku ingin memintamu melukai tanganku.." jelas Daichi, lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya yang terluka ke tanah.

"**Sumonning Technique: Kuroki!**" ucap Daichi.

BOFF!

Di hadapan Daichi muncul seekor kucing kecil YANG IMUT dengan hiasan pita di telinga kanannya.

Daichi sweatdrop seketika.

'Apa-apaan Kuroki?!' batin Daichi.

"**HAHAHAHA... INI SUMMONMU? Terlalu imut untuk seekor Summon!**" ejek Karin. Daichi berjalan mendekati kucing itu, lalu berjongkok di sampingnya dan mengangkat kucing itu lewat lehernya dengan kasar.

"RUBAH BULUK! Aku tidak ingin main-main sekarang. Ini darurat!" bentak Daichi.

"Iya, iya.. aku akan kembali ke bentuk asalku. Tapi, TURUNKAN AKU DULU TOMAT BUSUK!" balas kucing itu.

Bukannya menurunkan, Daichi dengan sewotnya justru menjatuhkan kucing itu. BOFF! Kucing itu hilang dalam asap putih yang tiba-tiba mengelilinginya. Ketika asap itu menghilang, terlihat kucing itu berubah menjadi seekor rubah yang nama ilmiahnya Alopex Lagopus dengan ukuran yang tidak biasa, yaitu sebesar sepeda motornya Author (hah?). Rubah itu juga membawa sebilah pedang di punggungnya. Walaupun namanya Kuroki (kuro = hitam), tapi bulunya warna putih.

"Nah, begini lebih baik!" ucap Daichi. rubah bernama asli Kuroki itu memandangi Karin, lalu menoleh pada Daichi.

"Wah, kali ini lawan kita anggota 'Akatsuki', ya?" tanya Kuroki.

"Bukan! Dia bukan anggota 'Akatsuki', tetapi dia sepertinya dirasuki oleh sesuatu!" jawab Daichi. Kuroki lalu menatap Karin lebih seksama, lalu berkata, "Dia dirasuki oleh seorang Summon."

"Siapa yang merasuki Karin, Kuroki?" tanya Daichi.

"Annabella, seorang (atau seekor?) iblis kucing. Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku untuk melawan Summon? Biasanya kan kau bisa saja melawannya." Jawab lalu tanya Kuroki.

"Dia sangat cepat, Kuroki!" jawab Daichi.

"**Thunder Dive.**" Karin yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya terbang kembali untuk menyerang Daichi dan Kuroki.

SYAT! Gerakan Karin terhenti ketika ia merasa tidak menyerang sesuatu. Karin membalikkan badannya, melihat Daichi dan Kuroki yang saat ini menempel di langit-langit tempat itu.

"Beruntung sekali. Jika kita kalah cepat tadi mungkin kita tinggal nama saja." Ucap Daichi. Karin berdecih kesal.

"Kuroki, kau serang duluan!" perintah Daichi. Kuroki menatap Daichi kesal.

"Enak sekali kau menyuruhku." Gerutu Kuroki. Daichi mendelik ke arah Kuroki.

"Kau kan 10X lebih cepat dariku! Mungkin kau bisa mengalahkannya!" kata Daichi ngeles. Kuroki hanya menghela nafasnya, lalu turun ke bawah.

"Mari kita lihat seberapa kuatnya dirimu, Kucing Manis~!" goda (atau ejek?) Kuroki. Karin berdecih kesal.

"**Aku bukan kucing yang manis! Aku iblis kucing!**" geram Karin. Karin lalu melayang lagi sambil menutup kedua sayapnya.

"**Hell Spear Rain.**" Karin dengan cepat membuka sayapnya, dan saat terbukanya sayap itu muncul ratusan mata tombak yang mengarah pada Kuroki. Kuroki dengan cepat menghindar dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan.

SYUT! Kuroki muncul di tempat lain di dalam kilatan khasnya. Kuroki lalu membuka rahangnya dan mengarahkannya pada Karin.

"**Disturbance Shot!**" muncul gelombang kuat dari rahang Kuroki hingga menerbangkan cakar-cakar Karin yang menancap di lantai dan tembok bahkan reruntuhan akibat pertarungan mereka ke arah Karin.

"**Masih terlalu lamban! High-Speed Spear Shooting!**" Karin mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Kuroki dan muncul banyak mata tombak berwarna transparan yang mengarah ke Kuroki dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, bahkan Kuroki sampai tidak sempat mengeluarkan **Flash Movement**nya sehingga beberapa mata tombak itu mengenai pipi, perut, punggung, dan kakinya. Kuroki lalu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Annabella, apa masalah yang menyebabkanmu berurusan dengan kami? Apa kau juga mengincar Juudaime?" tanya Kuroki.

"**Rubah buluk, aku tidak ada urusan dengan orang bernama 'Juudaime' itu dan aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, aku hanya ingin membunuh tuanmu itu.**" Jawab Karin.

"Grrr... tidak ada yang boleh menyebutku dengan 'Rubah Buluk'!" geram Kuroki, dari kaki depan kirinya (ingat, dia rubah, bukan manusia) muncul kilat-kilat listrik dan tiba-tiba Kuroki menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan.

'**Dia menghilang, kemana dia menghilang?**' pikir Karin. Karin lalu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"**Kemana dia?**" tanya Karin. Tiba-tiba muncul kilatan kuning kemerahan dari bawah Karin.

"**Di sana, ya!**" tebak Karin. Karin lalu menusukkan cakarnya ke dalam kilatan itu.

"Aku di sini!" Karin terkejut ketika mengetahui Kuroki yang muncul dari atasnya sambil menodongkan kaki depan kirinya yang diselimuti kilat.

"**Lightning Drive!**" ucap Kuroki.

BRUGH!

Karin terjatuh tak sadarkan diri ke lantai setelah terkena jurus Kuroki. Ternyata kilatan di bawah Karin tadi hanyalah pengecoh. Kuroki lalu mundur beberapa lompatan ke belakang.

"Kau tahu, Kucing Manis, bahwa **Kilat** datang lebih cepat daripada **Petir**?" kata Kuroki. Tiba-tiba dari punggung Karin muncul segumpalan asap yang lama-kelamaan membentuk Annabella.

"**Berani-beraninya kau menyebutku 'Kucing Manis' lagi, Rubah Buluk! Akan kuhabisi kau, Rubah Jelek!**" geram Annabella.

"**Paralyzing Tentacles.**" Setelah Annabella mengucapkan jurusnya tiba-tiba tubuh Kuroki terikat oleh tentakel-tentakel hitam yang muncul dari lantai, tembok, dan langit-langit di dekatnya. Kuroki dengan cepat melompat tetapi beberapa tentakel mampu menangkapnya.

"ugh! **Electricity Shield!**" tubuh Kuroki diselimuti oleh kilatan-kilatan listrik dan kilatan itu menghancurkan beberapa tentakel, tetapi kilatan itu terhenti dan tentakel-tentakel itu kembali tumbuh dan mengikat Kuroki.

"Sialan! Aku sudah mencapai batasnya! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!" umpat Kuroki. Tentakel-tentakel itu mengikat leher, tubuh, dan kaki-kakinya. Annabella berjalan mendekati Kuroku yang terikat lalu memegang lehernya dengan kuat.

"**Malaikat kematianmu sudah tiba, Rubah Jelek!**" kata Annabella. Annabella mengangkat tangannya yang dipenuhi cakar tajam dan mengarahkannya pada Kuroki.

"**Mati kau, gadis sialan!**" maki Annabella. Tapi ketika cakarnya sudah sangat dekat dengan jantung Karin gerakan Annabella terhenti.

Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat kebelakang.

.

FLASHBACK!

.

'Kau sudah menyerang Karin, Kuroki! Kini giliranku! Kuroki, bisa kau teleport aku ke belakangnya? Sebelum itu, alihkan perhatiannya!' kata Daichi dalam telepatinya dengan Kuroki.

'Baik, Daichi-kun! **Flash Teleportation!**' Balas Kuroki dalam telepatinya.

SYAT! JLEB!

Tanpa diketahui Annabella, Daichi telah menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan dan muncul di belakangnya.

.

FLASHBACK END!

.

"**Bocah sialan..**" umpat Annabella. Ternyata Daichi menusuknya dari belakang dengan sebuah tombak ungu dengan mata tombak berwarna putih pucat.

"Kau meremehkanku dan melupakanku, Kucing Sialan. Rasakan seranganku! **Atsuryoku Yami no Yari**!" kata Daichi.

BLAR!

Tubuh Annabella terpecah menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan hitam dan meninggalkan tubuh seekor kucing hitam bersayap kelelawar terjatuh dan bersimbah darah di lantai. Karin sendiri terjatuh karena tidak ada yang memeganginya lagi. Dengan sigap Daichi menangkap tubuh Karin.

"Jadi itu tubuh aslinya, ya." Gumam Daichi sambil menurunkan Karin yang masih pingsan. Tentakel yang tadi mengunci tubuh Kuroki menghilang dan kini Kuroki sedang berjalan ke tempat Daichi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada gadis ini, Daichi-kun?" tanya Kuroki.

"Gunakan kemampuan teleportasimu. Kirim dia ke kamarnya di rumahnya." Perintah Daichi. Kuroki hanya mengangguk, lalu mengucapkkan jurusnya.

"**Flash Teleportation.**"

SYAT!

Karin menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan. Kuroki sendiri ikut menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan setelah Karin lenyap.

"Haah~, Dia pulang duluan. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menyusul Naru-chan." Gumam Daichi, lalu berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

.

Sementara itu~

.

SYAT!

Karin tiba-tiba muncul dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan dalam posisi telentang di atas ranjangnya. Tak lama kemudian Karin terbangun.

"Aduuh... apa yang terjadi..? Loh, bagaimana bisa aku bangun di sini? Bukankah aku tadi berada di gudang sekolah?" tanya Karin kepada entah siapa lah author juga ga tau.

**.**

**.**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

.

.

"Kau lama sekali, Daichi-kun!" Gerutu Naruko ketika Daichi baru saja datang menyusulnya di halte bis.

"Hehehe.. maaf, Naru-chan, tadi ada– ADUH!" tadinya Daichi ingin meminta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya, tapi ia malah menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangannya yang terluka. Naruko mengambil tangan Daichi yang terluka.

"Kenapa, Daichi-kun? Apa kau– ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Naruko khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Tadi ada kucing yang 'berurusan' denganku, lalu tanganku dicakar oleh kucing itu." Jawab Daichi.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang! Nanti ibu, ayah, dan kakakmu khawatir." Ajak Daichi.

"Lalu, tanganmu bagaimana?" tanya Naruko khawatir.

"Aku masih bisa mengobatinya di rumah. Ini pasti cepat sembuh." Jawab Daichi. Tiba-tiba muncul bis yang biasanya mengantar mereka berdua pulang. Daichi dan Naruko lalu menaiki bis itu dan akhirnya bis itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan halte tersebut.

.

Di lain tempat~

.

"Kalah, ya?" kata seorang pemuda berambut raven bergaya emo (aslinya Chikenbutt) sambil menatap mayat seekor kucing hitam bersayap kelelawar.

"Agar tidak ada yang tahu kejadian ini, lebih baik semuanya kubereskan saja." Ucap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lalu menempelkan tangannya ke lantai.

"**Revisal.**" Ucap pemuda itu.

DRAK! DRAK! DRAK!

Material yang berhamburan akibat pertarungan Daichi & Kuroki vs Annabella bergerak kembali ke tempat semula dan memperbaiki diri seperti semula**. **Pemuda itu lalu berjalan pelan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya menjauhi mayat yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dalam cahaya putih itu. Cakar-cakar yang menancap di sana-sini tempat itu juga ikut menghilang.

"Akan kubunuh kau, Daichi." gumam pemuda itu dingin.

.

.

Kediaman Sagara~

.

"ADUH!" Daichi mengaduh kesakitan karena tangannya terasa perih ketika memegang sendok makan.

"Haah~ itulah akibatnya kalau terlalu nekat, Daichi. Nah sekarang, siapa yang repot?" sewot Kuniko gemas.

"Tapi, bu~ lawanku kan seorang iblis, jadi perlu bantuan Kuroki. Nah, memanggil Summon kan perlu darah pemiliknya, bu." Jawab Daichi sambil menunjuk Kuroki yang tertidur setelah memakan makan malamnya dalam mode kucing.

"Alasan! Bukannya ada cara lain, korbankan telunjuk kirimu misalnya." Kata Kuniko.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" balas Daichi sambil menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan kirinya. Kini ia meratapi kebdohannya dan nasibnya sekarang; kesusahan memakan makan malamnya.

"Bu~ bisakah ibu menyuapiku?" pinta Daichi sambil menampilkan Puppy Eyes-nya. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, kok malah kayak Fox Eyes?

"Iya, iya, Daichi~" balas Kuniko. Akhirnya Kuniko mau menyuapi Daichi.

Tapi kini masalah lainnya kembali menemui Daichi.

.

Bagaimana Daichi bisa mengerjakan PR-nya kalau tangan kanannya keadaannya memprihatinkan begitu?!

.

Ditambah lagi dengan Daichi yang tidak bisa menulis dengan tangan kiri.

.

.

.

Poor Daichi~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

Just Kidding! #SLAP

.

.

.

.

**OOP! TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**Author side:**

**HAHA!**

**Author habis nge-update Chap 5 itu gemetaran banget, soalnya tu Chap plotnya udah maksain banget, masih pake sistem SKS (Sistem Kerja Semrawut), mana belum diedit di FFN, jadinya kan gaje. Author aja deg-degan pas mau bacanya di Fanfiction. Bahkan, bacanya aja Author sampe tutup-tutupin mata. Tapi beruntung pas author berani-beraniin buka Reviewnya semuanya bagus-bagus kok.**

**.**

**.**

**Lah, kok malah curhat sih. (#PLAKK)**

**.**

**Ehem!**

**Gimana adegan fightnya? Seru, nggak? Seru, nggak? Gimana? Hah? Hah? Hah?(#BUGH)**

**Nggak ya? Ga apa-apa deh. T_T)**

**Author baru nyadar kalau selama ini Fic ini lebih condong ke OC, bukan ke Naruko. Tapi nanti bakal Author perbaiki. Masalah penggantian judul Author masih pake cap-cip-cup, jadinya lama tuh.**

**.**

**Ini chapter sengaja Author update cepat karena Author mau mudik ke kampung. Author update cepat soalnya Author ga bisa update apalagi bikin Fic di kampung halaman. Di kampung itu ada sinyal EDGE aja udah bersyukur, itupun KALAU ADA. dan juga Author gak bawa laptop kesayangan Author jadi gak bisa update di sana.**

**Intinya, Author bakal Hiatus sementara, tapi bakal update secepatnya. Gak lama kok, paling sehabis atau sebelum OSPEK (Huwaa! Author diospek. Mati lo 'thor) lah. Ya, sekitar 5-6 hari aja lah hiatusnya.**

**.**

**Sedikit info tentang Kuroki dan Daichi:**

**-Nama: Kuroki **

**-Nama Panggilan: Kuroki, Baka-Kuroki, Rubah Buluk (2 yang terakhir biasa diucapkan Daichi)**

**-Jenis: Kitsune, Summon**

**-Jenis Kelamin: sebenarnya dia 'Betina'**

**-Kemampuan: berteleportasi, elemen petir**

**-Rank: A**

**.**

**-Nama: Sagara Daichi**

**-Nama Panggilan: Daichi, Baka-Daichi, Tomat Busuk, Tomat Sialan (3 yang terakhir diucapkan oleh orang terdekat & musuh)**

**-Jenis: Human, Guardian**

**-Kelamin: Laki-laki**

**-Kemampuan: Atsuryoku Yami (Pressure Darkness)**

**-Rank: B (Medium-Class Guardians)**

**.**

**Sedikit penjelasan tentang jurus-jurus yang muncul:**

**-Summon Tech. : Annabella Summoning: memunculkan Annabella**

**-Thunder Dive: menukik lalu terbang secara horizontal sambil menodongkan cakar pada musuh.**

**-Atsuryoku Yami: mirip Dai Rasenringu di Canon, tetapi agak lebih lemah dan warnanya ungu.**

**-Dark Spear Hurricane: badai cakar/mata tombak berwarna gelap dengan jumlah besar dan cepat.**

**-Thunder Drive: dorongan petir.**

**-Summoning Tech. : Kuroki: memunculkan Kuroki**

**-Hell Spear Rain: hujan cakar/tombak dari sayap Annabella dengan jumlah & kecepatan yang besar.**

**-Disturbance Shot: tembakan gelombang yang sangat kuat.**

**-High-Speed Spear Shooting: tembakan cakar/tombak transparan dengan kecepatan luar biasa tinggi.**

**-Lightning Drive: dorongan kilat (10x lebih cepat daripada Thunder Drive).**

**-Flash Movement: perpindahan cepat (mirip shunshin).**

**-Paralyzing Tentacles: tentakel pengikat.**

**-Electricity Shield: pelindung bertenaga listrik.**

**-Flash Teleportation: Teleportasi cepat.**

**-Atsuryoku Yami no Yari: Atsuryoku Yami yang berbentuk tombak.**

**-Revisal: Perbaikan kembali**

**.**

**Di sini Daichi nggak God-Like. Tapi karena ini pertarungan dengan musuh awal dan itu adalah Summon, jadi author bikin Kuroki saja yang bertarung.**

**Maaf ya kalau banyak titik berhamburan, soalnya author ga bisa ngedit Fic di FFN lewat HP butut Author (hari ini kuota internet laptop Author abis, jadi harus pake cara manual = HP), juga kalau di upload spasi jarak antara dua paragrafnya pasti ilang nggak tau kenapa.**

**Author ngasih banyak TERIMA KASIH untuk para readers, baik yang nge-review baik yang silent reader!**

**Dan juga,**

**AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI,**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATIN! **

**.**

**SELAMAT MUDIK! **

**.**

**.**

"**Saatnya makan kue Nastar!"**

**.**

**Chapter depan:**

**Daichi vs Sasuke!**

**.**

**Maaf ya kalau fic ini garing banget kayak kerupuk!**

**Udahlah gausah banyak bacot!**

**.**

**Ingat! Mau review & Flame boleh, asal flamenya jangan 'ngomporin' banget!**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**.**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruko: The Legend of Miko**

**.**

**PAIRING: NaruXOC**

**RATE: T atau T+ buat jaga-jaga**

**DISCLAIMER: punyanya Masashi Kishimoto! Kalo Naruto punya Author, maka Sagara Daichi bukan lagi OC!**

**WARNING! GAJE, OOC, GARING BANGET , AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, AUTHOR BARU GABUNG, FEM!NARU, GENDERBEND, ALUR KECEPETAN, BASHING CHARA (Mungkin), ADA OC, ANCUR BABAK-BELUR, DAN SERANGKAIAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA...**

**.**

**.**

"**TALKING"**

'**THINKING'**

**/TALKING ON TELEPHONE /**

**Logo '| [The Faking Hoaxers] |' bisa berarti skip time**

**.**

**GAK SUKA FIC INI? TEKAN CLOSE!**

**DLDR!**

**Chapter... 7**

**.**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

.

.

FLASHBACK ON!

.

"**Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bilang kalau****―****"**

"**apa? Kau ingin bilang kau ingin jadi kekasihku?"**

"**I-iya."**

"**Huh, kubur dan lupakan keinginanmu itu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis aneh seperti kau."**

"**T-tapi Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu.."**

"**Cih, alasan yang membosankan. Kau pasti ingin jadi kekasihku hanya karena penampilan fisikku saja, kan? Dan, biar kutebak, bento yang kau berikan kepadaku beberapa hari yang lalu itu pasti beracun, kan?"**

"**Eh?! T-tidak.."**

"**Huh, kau berbohong. Sudahlah, pergilah dari hadapanku, gadis jalang!"**

"**Hiks...teganya kau Sasuke-kun..hiks.."**

"**Percuma saja, Namikaze Naruko, tangisanmu itu tidak akan mengubah pendirianku. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin memiliki gadis gila seperti kau?"**

"**Hiks..hiks.."**

"**Heh, aku lebih baik pergi dari sini. Ingatlah, jangan temui aku lagi, Namikaze Naruko! aku membencimu, gadis gila!"**

"**Hiks...Sasuke-kun...hiks.."**

.

FLASHBACK OFF!

.

.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

.

.

"Aduh!" Naruko merintih ketika tubuhnya dilempar ke tumpukan kardus di gudang sekolah. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang bersama Daichi siang itu, tidur siang sampai sore, menikmati sabtu sore dengan santai, dan akhirnya malam mingguan bareng pacarnya itu. Tapi, karena tiba-tiba sekelompok siswi menghadangnya di lorong KHS dan menyeretnya ke gudang, rencana itu buyar seketika.

"NAH! Sekarang, Namikaze Naruko, kami akan memberimu pelajaran karena telah membuat Daichi-sama terluka!" kata seorang siswi bernama Tayuya, si ketua Daichi FG.

"Iya! Kami sudah mencoba bersabar ketika kau mencoba dekat-dekat dan jadi kekasih Daichi-sama! Tapi kali ini kesabaran kami sudah habis!" tambah siswi lainnya yang bernama Hotaru.

"Melukai? Aku tidak pernah melukai Daichi-kun!" bela Naruko. Tayuya terkekeh menyindir. PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi chubby Naruko.

"Ukh.." Naruko memegangi pipinya yang sakit dan agak memerah. "Heh, tidak melukai? Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan luka di tangan kanan Daichi-sama?" tanya siswi berkacamata yang nametag-nya Shiho.

"D-Daichi-kun bilang, d-dia dicakar oleh seekor kucing..." kata Naruko membela diri.

"Cih!" Tayuya meludah di hadapan Naruko, dan ludahnya itu tepat mengenai sepatu Naruko. "Kami tidak mau mendengar alasan konyolmu itu. Kau tahu? Luka Daichi-sama bahkan tidak seperti telah dicakar oleh kucing!" sanggah Tayuya. DUAKK! Hotaru menendang tubuh mungil Naruko.

"Ughh!" rintih Naruko. "Itu masih belum memuaskan amarah kami, jelek!" DUKK! Hotaru yang merupakan salah satu anggota tim sepak bola KHS itu menyentuhkan sol bergerigi sepatu bolanya ke pipi Naruko. Naruko merasakan rasa sakit yang lumayan gila-gilaan, bahkan pipinya yang diinjak itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Rasakan ini, jalang!" DUAKK! BUKK! BUKK! Shiho menendang tulang kering Naruko dan menginjak-injak pinggang Naruko.

"Ughh...ittai.." rintih Naruko, air mata yang ia bendung bocor seketika. Hotaru menunduk, lalu menarik dan menjambak-jambak rambut pirang Naruko sampai ikat rambutnya lepas.

"Rambutmu ini, sudah jelek, lecek, norak pula! Entah, apa kau menggunakan jampi-jampi untuk memikat Daichi-sama?" ejek Hotaru. Tayuya mengambil sebilah pisau dari atas meja bobrok di gudang itu, sementara Shiho dan Hotaru dengan sigap memegangi kedua tangan putih mulus (tanpa bulu #CRASHH) Naruko dan memaksa Naruko berdiri.

"Kesabaran kami terhadap kelakuan parasitmu pada Daichi-sama sudah habis!" kata Tayuya dingin. Shiho yang memegang tangan kanan Naruko mengarahkan tangan putih yang dia pegang ke depan. Naruko sendiri mencoba memberontak tetapi energi yang dia miliki sudah abis buat belajar di kelasnya. Tayuya mengarahkan pisaunya di atas pergelangan tangan Naruko.

'Inikah akhir dari hidupku?' lirih Naruko dalam hati. Ia teringat gosip beberapa hari yang lalu, di mana ada beberapa gadis yang dibunuh oleh Sasuke FG karena sudah nekat mendekati si Pangeran Gunung Es itu.

"Terimalah kematianmu, baka-Naruko!" teriak Tayuya sambil mengayunkan pisaunya. Naruko menutup matanya, menyerahkan dirinya pada takdir.

Tetapi...

.

SRAT!

.

Naruko membuka matanya, ia merasa pisau Tayuya tidak mengenai kulitnya bahkan se-nanometer-pun. Dan juga, ia merasa ada cairan yang menetes ke kulitnya.

DEG!

Dengan patah-patah Naruko mendongak ke atas, terlihat Tayuya dengan wajah kaget dan pucat dan tangan yang gemetaran telah menebas kulit putih Daichi. Trangk! Pisau Tayuya terjatuh. Shiho dan Hotaru yang juga kaget melepas cengkraman masing-masing dari tangan Naruko.

"Mau membunuh kekasihku, heh?" tanya Daichi tajam. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Tayuya _and the gang_.

"D-Daichi-s-sama.." gumam Hotaru dan Shiho gemetaran.

Daichi memeluk Naruko dan mengelus pipi chubby-nya yang terluka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan?" tanya Daichi khawatir. Naruko lebih khawatir lagi. Pasalnya...

"D-Daichi-kun! Aku yang seharusnya khawatir! Lihat, tangan Daichi-kun terluka!" kata Naruko khawatir.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Daichi. ketika akan melangkah, Naruko merasakan rasa ngilu di betisnya.

"Ukh! Ittai!" rintih Naruko. selah berinisiatif Daichi menggendong Naruko ala bridal style.

"Untuk kalian..." Daichi menatap sengit 3 FG-nya itu, seolah menatap 3 ekor kecoak. "... jangan coba-coba ganggu Naru-chan lagi, atau hidup kalian tidak akan aman selamanya." Ancam Daichi, sambil berjalan sambil menggendong Naruko keluar gudang. Diancam begitu, 3 Fansgirl gila tadi langsung shock dan drop.

.

.

Di kediaman Namikaze~

"Naru pulang."

"Ah, Naru-chan sudah― Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi?" Kushina langsung panik melihat putri satu-satunya itu pulang dengan tubuh yang luka dan lebam di mana-mana.

"Ano, bi, tadi Naru-chan―"

"Sudah, kalian masuk dulu, biar ibu obati!" perintah Kushina panik. Daichi lalu menggendong Naruko ke ruang tengah, sedangkan Kushina datang sambil membawa kotak P3K.

"Tahan, ya, Naru-chan!" kata Kushina sambil menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi antiseptik ke pipi Naruko.

"Aduh!" Naruko mengaduh kesakitan. Sedangkan Daichi memperban tangan kanannya yang terluka. Kushina lalu menempelkan plester luka di pipi Naruko dan memperban betis Naruko yang ditendang Shiho tadi.

"Naah, selesai~" kata Kushina sambil membersihkan peralatan P3K-nya.

"Ne, Naru-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sampai-sampai Naru-chan pulang dengan keadaan begini?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Ano, tadi―"

"Bibi Kushina, tadi Naru-chan dibawa ke gudang oleh siswi yang iri dengan hubungannya denganku. Mereka lalu menyiksa Naru-chan sampai-sampai mereka ingin memutuskan tangan Naru-chan." Jelas Daichi. Kushina lalu mengangguk paham.

"Begitu, ya.." dalam hati Kushina murka banget sama 3 FG gendeng Daichi itu.

"E-etoo, terimakasih banyak, Daichi-kun! Aku berhutang budi padamu!" kata Naruko sambil memeluk Daichi.

"Oh, iya, sebenarnya kalian sudah jadi sepasang kekasih, ya?" selidik Kushina.

"Iya, bi." Jawab Daichi dan Naruko. Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Kushina. Naruko bingung dengan perkataan ibunya itu.

"Maksud ibu?" tanya Naruko.

"Daichi-kun 'kan calon tunanganmu, Naru-chan." Jawab Kushina enteng.

"EEH?!"

.

.

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

.

.

Pagi hari, pukul 07.00.

.

Tapi 30 menit sebelumnya~

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Jam weker itu bergetar kencang karena jarum-jarum di dalamnya telah menunjukan waktu yang disetel oleh sang empunya. Tapi gadis pemilik jam weker itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling orangenya dan semakin membenamkan tubuh mungil layaknya jerawat 3 hari itu (#BUGH) ke dalam hamparan selimut hangatnya.

Tapi entah karena sudah bangun atau jamnya yang kelewat kenceng, gadis itu bangkit dari alam mimpinya sembari menggerutu gaje.

"Apaan, sih, Daichi-kun? Pagi-pagi udah minta liat tugas sekolah.." racau gadis yang setengah mengantuk setengah sadar yang kita sebut sebagai Naruko itu. Lalu dengan tenaga seorang Miko yang belum pernah ia gunakan Naruko ambil jam weker itu dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke luar jendela yang ga ditutup semalaman (awas kemalingan!). Padahal jam itu adalah jam yang Naruko pinjam dari Kushina.

.

Ini adalah kejadian yang keempat kalinya,

Dan kali ini adalah yang paling mahal (merek asli bro!),

Dan jika dia sekali lagi lakukan itu besok, Naruko akan dapat hadiah 50 juta ryo (hah?).

.

Setelah melemparkan jam weker yang memang dari sononya udah berdosa itu keluar kamarnya, Naruko kembali tidur tanpa menghiraukan suara anjing yang kaget + kesakitan di luar.

.

Oke, itu 30 menit yang lalu.

Kembali ke 30 menit sesudahnya.

.

"NNNAAARRRUUU-CCCHHHAAANNN! BANGUN! MANDI, LALU SARAPAN DAN BERSIAP-SIAP!" teriak Kushina dari balik pintu kamar Naruko, tetapi tidak ada respon dari anak perawannya itu.

"NNNAAARRRUUU-CCCHHHAAANNN! SEKALI LAGI, BANGUN!" teriak Kushina lagi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

Krieeettt~

"Hooaaammm~, bu? Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak!" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut merah menyolok yang matanya masih sayu sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear.

Ooh, tadi yang buka pintu itu Kurama toh.

"Ini, Kuu, Naru-chan tidak bangun-bangun. Padahal ibu sudah teriak-teriak sampai urat leher ibu nyaris putus (?)." jawab Kushina hiperbola, lalu mulang menarik nafasnya dan kembali berteriak,

"NNNAAARRRUUU-CCCHHHAAANNN! BANGUN! KALAU TIDAK NARU-CHAN AKAN IBU BANGUNKAN SECARA PAKSA!"

Hening~

Masih tidak ada respon yang berarti...

Dengan kepala yang mengepul Kushina berjalan ke kamar mandi di lantai 2 itu dan mengambil seember air lalu kembali ke depan kamar Naruko.

"NNNAAARRRUUU-CCCHHHAAANNN! SEKALI LAGI, BANGUN ATAU TIDAK!" teriak Kushina lagi. Tetapi masih tak ada respon. Karena merasa diacuhkan oleh anaknya, Kushina dengan mode Habanero-nya yang sudah ON itu mendobrak pintu kamar Naruko dengan tumitnya (hah?) dan dengan muka memerah seperti rambutnya Kushina berteriak lagi.

"MAKAN NIH!" (?)

BYUUR!

"HUAAA! Badai! Hujan! Banjir! Tolong, Naru tenggelam!" teriak Naruko gaje sambil gerak-gerak seperti orang OOC berenang.

"BANGUN, NARU-CHAN!" teriak Kushina tepat di telinga Naruko. Naruko dengan kalap langsung turun dari kasurnya dan berkata,

"SIAP, BU!"

Naruko menyambar handuk hijaunya dan berlari kencang ke kamar mandi. Setelah bayangan Naruko lenyap, Kushina membuka tirai jendela Naruko (yang ditutup tirainya doang, jendelanya kagak). setelah itu Kushina berjalan keluar kamar Naruko. Tapi belum juga Kushina keluar dia menemukan bahwa jam weker Casio ori miliknya yang dipinjam Naruko telah lenyap.

"NNNAAARRRUUU-CCCHHHAAANNN! JAM WEKER MAHAL YANG NARU-CHAN PINJAM MANA?" teriak Kushina. Naruko dengan kecepatan **Flash Movement**nya Kuroki (hah?) miliknya (hah?) langsung loncat ke dalam kamar mandi dan segera mengunci pintunya.

.

Kurama dan author yang melihat semua kejadian itu sweatandjawdrop.

.

.

.

**OOP! TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**Author side:**

**... eh, udah Author Note ya? (Herp Mode: ON #PLAK)**

**.**

**Ehem! Tes, tes, tes, 1, 2... oke!  
.**

**Yah, kembali dari Hiatus! (#tebarbunga)**

**Huft! Author akhirnya bisa kembali menyentuh keyboard laptop butut Author setelah mudik dan ospek plus masuk sekolah baru! kira-kira sudah lama banget Author hiatus...**

**HAHA! (#maksainketawa)**

**.**

**AUGUST MOOP! (hah?)**

**Author tebak, pasti pada ketipu ama tulisan 'Daichi vs Sasuke' di Author Note chap kemarin, kan? Pasti pada ngira itu chap bakalan ada adegan Fight. **

**Ternyata nggak! **

**Soalnya kalau Daichi langsung ngelawan Sasuke begitu aja berarti Fic ini bakalan cepet tamat. Padahal sebenarnya Fic ini masih panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget. Kira-kira bakalan ada 30 lebih chapter di fic ini. Lagian juga, kalau Daichi langsung berantem ama Sasuke itu Author kira terlalu kecepetan alurnya.**

**.**

**Maaf ya buat Readers yang tertipu (Trolling Success!), tolong jangan berhenti baca Fic ini! Author Cuma becanda doang kok!**

**.**

**Maklum, namanya juga Fic gaje. (#pundungdipojokan)**

**.**

**Haah~**

**.**

**Bagian Flashback SasuNaru tadi terinspirasi dari lagunya Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! yang berjudul 'Haters Gonna Hate' (Author ngefans berat sama C!NCC!). Rasanya waktu ngedengerin lagu itu sambil ngetik Chap ini kayak ada kesamaan antara lirik lagu itu sama plot Fic ini (yaah~ walaupun ada sebagian yang berbeda).**

**.**

**.**

**Masalah ganti nama, author akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti judul Fic gila ini dengan judul yang agak kerenan dikit: 'Naruko: The Legend Of Miko'. Kira-kira bisa narik lebih banyak Readers ga yak?**

**.**

**.**

**Author ngasih banyak TERIMA KASIH untuk para readers yang udah baca Fic ini, baik yang nge-review baik yang silent reader! Tunggu kelanjutan dari chapter ini!**

**.**

**Chapter depan:**

**Munculnya Kyuudaime!**

**.**

**Maaf ya kalau fic ini garing banget kayak kerupuk!**

**Udahlah gausah banyak bacot!**

**.**

**Ingat! Mau review & Flame boleh, asal flamenya jangan 'ngomporin' banget!**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**MIND TO REVIEW? PLEASE...**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruko: The Legend Of Miko**

**.**

**PAIRING: NaruXOC**

**RATE: T atau T+ buat jaga-jaga**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! GAJE, OOC, GARING BANGET , AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, AUTHOR BARU GABUNG, FEM!NARU, GENDERBEND, ALUR KECEPETAN, BASHING CHARA (Mungkin), ADA OC, ANCUR BABAK-BELUR, DAN SERANGKAIAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA...**

**.**

**.**

"**TALKING"**

'**THINKING'**

**/TALKING ON TELEPHONE /**

**Logo '| [The Faking Hoaxers] |' bisa berarti skip time**

**.**

**.**

**GAK SUKA FIC INI? TEKAN CLOSE!**

**DLDR!**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**(#adanamayangdisensor)**

"**Salam kenal. Namaku―"**

"**Calam kenal juga. Nama Nalu Namikaze Naluko."**

"**Kita main, yuk!"**

"**Main apa?"**

"**Main kejar-kejaran, bagaimana?"**

"**Boleh, tapi ciapa yang jaga?"**

"**Nah, Naru jaga!"**

"**Aa! Jangan Laliiii!"**

"**Wee! Naru ga bisa kejar aku!"**

"**Hyaaa...cedikit lagi kenaa―"**

**BRUK**

"**Hiks.. HUWEEEE! Kaki Nalu cakiiit!"**

"**N-Naru? Naru tidak apa-apa?"**

"**Hiks.. kamu jahat! HUWEEE!"**

"**Hah?"**

"**NARU-CHAN!"**

"**Huweee..ibu! Cakit!"**

"**Cup, cup, sayang... kenapa? Mana yang sakit?"**

"**Ano, bibi, Naru tadi―"**

"**Kamu kan anak yang 'itu'! Jauhi Naru-chan! Jangan sekali-kali kau dekati Naru-chan! Kau hanya akan menyakiti Naru-chan!"**

"**Tapi, bukan―"**

"**Sana pergi!"**

**.**

**.**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

**.**

**.**

"HAAA...TTCHIIIIII~!"

"HAAA...TTCHIIIIII~!"

"Huaa! Suhu tubuh Naru naik!" pekik Naruko ketika mengecek termometer yang sudah ia tempelkan di antara 2 bibirnya selama beberapa waktu.

.

Apa yang membuat tokoh utama kita itu sakit begitu?

.

Gara-gara insiden pengeroyokan Naruko oleh Daichi FG yang nyaris memakan nyawa sang Miko, malamnya Naruko sudah merasakan ga enak badan, sampe paginya badannya terasa panas, sendi rasanya ngilu dan bersin-bersin mulu, sehingga dia nggak bisa ke sekolah hari ini.

Dan sekarang, karena merasa sedikit bersalah, Daichi sengaja bolos sekolah. Sudah seharian ini dia berada di kamar Naruko untuk menemani sang kekasih.

"Mana?" Daichi mengambil termometer yang ada di tangan Naruko. Benar saja, 37,5 derajat, terdeteksi oleh si termometer. Ternyata obat yang diminum Naruko pagi tadi nggak muncul khasiatnya.

"Sudah, sekarang Naru-chan tiduran saja dulu sampai demamnya mendingan." Daichi mengambil kompres yang terletak di dekatnya, lalu menempelkannya di kening Naruko.

"Naru-chan, jendelanya boleh kubuka, ya? biar ada angin yang masuk." Pinta Daichi. Naruko mengangguk membolehkan. Selesai mengompres kening Naruko, Daichi beranjak ke jendela agar ada angin semilir yang masuk. Setelah membuka daun jendela, Daichi menyadari bahwa bunga-bunga di balkon jendela seperti menghadap ke arah Naruko yang terbaring di ranjangnya, seolah-olah ingin melihat keadaan sang Miko.

'Ternyata tanda-tandanya sudah mulai muncul... cepat atau lambat, rahasia ini pasti akan terbuka.' Batin Daichi.

"Daichi-kun, aku lapar~ boleh aku ke ruang makan?" pinta Naruko dengan wajah sedikit memelas, mungkin karena efek demam (?).

"Jangan, demam Naru-chan masih belum mendingan. Biar aku ambilkan dulu. Tunggu sebentar, ya?" Daichi berjalan ke luar kamar untuk mengambilkan makan.

Naruko menoleh ke arah jendela. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang memerah akibat demam ketika melihat bunga-bunga yang ada di balkon jendela kamarnya yang mekar dan seolah-olah membalas senyuman Naruko.

"Sudah mekar, ya? Indah sekali bunga itu." Puji Naruko pada bunga matahari yang sedang mekar.

"Makanan datang, Naru-chan!" kata Daichi yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkok bubur dan segelas air.

"Nah, sekarang Naru-chan makan dulu ya~" kata Daichi sambil menaruh makanan dan minuman tersebut ke meja di sebelah ranjang Naruko.

"Suapi." Pinta Naruko. Dengan telaten Daichi menyuapi Naruko dan Author tebak jika seorang jomblo melihat hal ini pasti dia akan nangis ngesot (lupakan bagian ini!).

Ketika Daichi tengah menyuapi bubur, tak sengaja Naruko melihat ada sebuah tato di bahu kanan Daichi.

"Daichi-kun." Panggil Naruko.

"Ya?" balas Daichi.

"Itu, di bahu kanan Daichi-kun ada apa?" tanya Naruko penasaran. Daichi sedikit menengok bahu kanannya, lalu sadar tentang apa yang ditanyakan oleh Naruko.

"Oh. Ini hanya tato biasa. Kenapa? Bagus, kan?" tanya Daichi over'pe-de' sambil memperlihatkan tato bergambar sebuah bola ungu gelap dengan cincin pucat yang mengelilinginya.

"Lumayan." Komentar Naruko. Sesendok bubur masuk ke dalam mulut Naruko.

**.**

**.**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

**.**

**.**

Siang Harinya~

.

**Ting-Tong~**

"Selamat siang."

"Ya, selamat siang." Balas Kushina. Kushina lalu berjalan menuju pintu luar.

CKLEK

"Siapa―" perkataan Kushina terhenti setelah membuka pintu dan melihat ada seseorang bertudung hitam, memakai pakaian tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan tangan putih yang di bahunya terdapat tato panah ke kiri dan kanan dan bintang yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat angka 9 dalam tulisan Kanji, sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"-ya?" lanjut Kushina.

"Ini aku, Kushi-chan." Orang itu membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya.

"K-kau..." Kushina menjerit tertahan, melihat sebuah wajah yang sama sekali dia kenal dan 'mahkota' hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Miko-san." Kata Kushina formal ketika mengetahui di hadapannya berdiri seorang Kyuudaime Miko aka Miko Kesembilan.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Kushi-chan." Kata Kyuudaime ramah.

"Ah, Mikoto-chan, ayo masuk! Tidak baik kita bicaranya diluar." Ajak Kushina. Mikoto lalu berjalan masuk mengikuti Kushina.

"Ada apa Mikoto-chan berkunjung kemari?" tanya Kushina.

"Ah, aku hanya ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu dan pada putrimu. Engg.. namanya siapa ya? aku tidak ingat." Tanya Mikoto.

"Namanya Naruko." jawab Kushina.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Naru-chan ada di sini?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Ada. Dia sedang berada di kamarnya. Mari kuantar." Ajak Kushina.

.

Kamar Naruko~

"Ini kamar Naru-chan." Kata Kushina sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruko.

CKLEK

Kushina dan Mikoto berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruko. Terlihat Naruko sedang tidur siang dengan kompres dingin di atas dahinya dan Daichi yang tertidur di bangku sebelah ranjang Naruko sambil mengenakan earphone yang terhubung ke Mp3 Player.

"Naru-chan sudah besar, ya? Tunggu, apa dia sedang sakit? Lalu, siapa yang ada di sebelahnya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Naru-chan demam. Lalu pemuda di sebelahnya itu Guardiannya sekaligus kekasihnya, Sagara Daichi." jawab Kushina. Mendengar ada suara, Daichi terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Huaaa... eh, Kushina-san dan.." Daichi terkejut melihat Mikoto berdiri di samping Kushina.

"..Mikoto-san?" Lanjut Daichi. Daichi teringat seorang Kyuudaime Miko yang juga sebagai Guardian High-Rank yang memimpin squad Guardian Daichi di Kumo dulu.

"Sagara Daichi, putra dari Sagara Kuniko, kan? Guardian Medium-Rank dari markas Kumo?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya." Jawab Daichi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Juudaime? Lalu dalam aktivitasnya bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Keadaan Naru-chan saat ini kurang baik karena kemarin dia diserang oleh sekelompok gadis yang tidak suka ketika Naru-chan dekat dengan saya. Lalu ada anggota Akatsuki di sekolahnya. Tetapi masih belum ada ancaman." Jawab Daichi.

"Lalu apa 'Tato Chakra' sudah muncul di bahunya?" tanya Mikoto sambil berjalan ke sebelah Naruko yang masih tidur dan menarik lengan kanan piyama Naruko perlahan.

"Ya. Menurutku―ah, maaf, maksud saya, menurut saya Tato Chakra Naru-chan memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan bunga." Jelas Daichi. Setelah Mikoto menarik lengan piyama Naruko terlihat sebuah tato bergambar berbagai macam bunga yang disatukan menjadi seperti rantai dan ditengahnya ada angka 10 dalam tulisan Kanji.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Daichi-kun." Kata Mikoto sambil membetulkan lengan piyama Naruko.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan, dan itu penting sekali. Menyangkut masa depan Naru-chan." Kata Mikoto.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di bawah saja. Ayo." Ajak Kushina. Kushina, Mikoto dan Daichi berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruko ke lantai bawah.

.

Di Ruang Keluarga~

"Aku mendapat sebuah memori tentang Naru-chan. Di memori itu, Naru-chan akan melawan seseorang yang sepertinya dikenal oleh Naru-chan." Jelas Mikoto.

"Orang yang dikenal? Siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Apakah Sasuke?" tebak Daichi.

"Tidak, bukan Sasuke, tetapi seseorang yang berambut pirang seperti Naru-chan, hanya saja lebih gelap dan lebih hitam. Dan sepertinya orang itu berasal dari masa lalu Naru-chan." Jawab Mikoto. Kushina berpikir.

'Apakah ada hubungannya dengan 'anak' yang dulu membuat Naru-chan terluka?' tanya Kushina dalam hati.

"Lalu ada lagi memori lainnya. Ini tentang Kushi-chan dan Minato-kun." Kata Mikoto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kushina.

"Sepertinya, kau dan Minato tidak bisa membantu Naru-chan melawan orang itu." Jawab Mikoto.

"Mengapa?" tanya Daichi.

"Engg... Daichi-kun? Bisakah kau kembali ke kamar Naru-chan? Sepertinya ini adalah hal yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain selain Kushi-chan dan Minato-kun. Lagipula, Naru-chan mungkin memerlukanmu." Pinta Mikoto. Daichi hanya mengangguk paham dan berjalan kembali ke kamar Naruko.

"Apa ramalannya?" tanya Kushina sepeninggal Daichi.

"Begini..."

**.**

**.**

**| [The Faking Hoaxers] |**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa Hari Kemudian, Sepulang Sekolah~

Naruko akhirnya sembuh dari demam dan sudah masuk KHS seperti biasa. Sore itu, Naruko dan Daichi sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah bersama. Mereka ngobrol, sesekali tertawa dan saling menimpali. Tiba-tiba, Naruko melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut orange acak-acakan sedang jongkok di samping tempat sampah. Sepertinya, gadis kecil itu sedang menangis karena tersesat.

"Daichi-kun, lihat! Ada gadis kecil sedang menangis di sana!" kata Naruko.

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Daichi. Naruko dan Daichi segera menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Dik, sedang apa kamu di sini? Mana orang tuamu?" tanya Naruko lembut sambil menyentuh pundak gadis kecil itu. Sang gadis kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Naruko dan Daichi di hadapannya.

"Di mana orang tuamu, nak?" tanya Daichi. Sebuah senyum lebar terkembang di wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Papa~ , mama~" kata gadis kecil itu sambil menghampiri Daichi dan memeluknya.

"EH?!" pekik Daichi dan Naruko. Anak itu memanggil Daichi dan Naruko dengan sebutan 'papa dan mama'?

.

.

**.**

.

**OOP! TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**Author side:**

**Hai Readers!**

**Lama tak jumpa!**

**Maaf lama nggak update, gara-gara Author sudah masuk SMA trus gara-gara kurikulum 'sialan' 2013 ini banyak tugas yang harus Author selesaikan secepat kelinci. Juga gara-gara Miku (nama laptop merangkap PACAR Author #jonesdetected) lagi sakit-sakitan. Jadinya begini deh.**

**.**

**Idiiih, kok malah curhat!**

**.**

**Apa itu Tato Chakra?**

**Tato Chakra adalah penanda kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh seseorang. Biasanya terletak di bahu. Contohnya, Daichi bisa ngeluarin Atsuryoku Yami, makanya ada tato bergambar seperti Atsuryoku Yami di bahunya. Tato Chakra di Fic ini terinspirasi dari MySticker di manga Blazer Drive, tapi bedanya di graphic dan di fungsi. Kalau MySticker itu sumber kekuatannya, kalau Tato Chakra itu hanya penanda kekuatan.**

**.**

**Sedikit data dari Mikoto-chan!**

**-Nama: Uchiha Mikoto (Sudah dilepas, sekarang dia bukan lagi Uchiha)**

**-Nama Panggilan: Mikoto**

**-Jenis: Human, Miko, Guardian **

**-Kelamin: Perempuan**

**-Kemampuan: Prediction Ability**

**-Rank: SS**

**.**

**Ada seseorang dari masa lalu Naruko! Siapakah orang itu? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Naruko? Lalu, siapa anak kecil yang menganggap Naruko dan Daichi adalah ibu dan ayahnya? Nantikan saja. Tunggu Naruko: The Legend Of Miko Chapter 9!**

**.**

**Hint: akan ada Death Chara di chapter selanjutnya.**

**.**

**Author ngasih banyak THANKS untuk para readers, baik yang nge-review baik yang silent reader! Terus baca fic ini, ya!**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf ya kalau fic ini garing banget!**

**Udah gausah banyak bacot!**

**.**

**Ingat! Mau review & Flame boleh, asal flamenya jangan 'ngomporin' banget!**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**V**


End file.
